Aux Armes
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Chapter 4 "Reuni" is up!] 99.92% penduduk bumi adalah manusia normal, sementara 0.08% sisanya adalah keturunan dari moyang yang bukan dari bumi ini. Mereka pun diburu untuk dieksploitasi dan diperdagangkan. [AU Fantasy. Elemental siblings. No Pairings.]
1. Yarknan

**Summary**: 99.92% penduduk bumi adalah manusia normal, sementara 0.08% sisanya adalah keturunan dari moyang yang bukan dari bumi ini. Mereka pun diburu untuk dieksploitasi dan diperdagangkan. AU. Fantasy. HaliSol brotherhood. HaliKaizo friendship.

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Tak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari sini.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**Yarknan**

**.**

**.**

Seorang berpakaian putih memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung besar bertanda "biohazard" dan lalu menaikkan resletingnya. Kantung itu tertutup sempurna, siap didaur ulang.

Pintu terbuka otomatis. Orang itu menoleh dan melihat atasannya masuk. Ia mengangguk memberikan hormat. Atasannya mendekatinya, matanya nanar menyapu tiap jengkal meja besar logam tersebut, memeriksa hasil kerja bawahannya.

"Sudah selesai semua?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Tinggal diberikan ke tim daur ulang."

"Bagus," gumamnya. Tanpa sengaja, sang atasan melihat benda kecil terselip di sudut meja besi tersebut. Ia menariknya dan kemudian memperlihatkannya pada orang tersebut. Orang itu langsung merasa gugup karena ia luput.

"Kau belum memasukkan ini. Kau tahu organ sangat kaya dengan nutrisi?" omelnya marah. "Divisi daur ulang perlu tiap tetes protein untuk memberi makan mereka. Divisi perbelanjaan sudah marah-marah pemerintah memotong anggaran makan."

"I... iya Pak."

Si bawahan menarik lagi resleting kantung besar itu untuk menaruh organ yang tercecer tersebut—tampak puluhan kilogram janin dalam berbagai ukuran dan tahap perkembangan bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ia melemparnya ke dalam dan kembali menutupnya.

Pekerjaan selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi**: 16 km dari Desa Makra, pesisir Hutan Hitam Makra, Negara Yarknan

Pemuda itu mengerling ke bawah dan menuruni pohon dengan sangat lihai. Jemarinya yang terkelupas dan kasar dengan erat memegang dahan pohon, kakinya seakan memiliki mata sendiri untuk melihat kemana harus berpijak. Di punggungnya ada tas yang berisi sarang lebah penuh madu—ia berhasil memperoleh panganan berharga itu dengan mengasapi sarangnya hingga kawanan lebah pergi semua. Sekarang saatnya memanjat turun sebelum ratusan lebah kembali dan menyengatnya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Tubuh pemuda itu ramping tapi kuat, terbiasa dengan kerasnya keadaan dan sedikitnya sumber pangan. Memanjat turun pohon ketinggian 9 meter sambil membawa sarang lebah seberat 5 kg bukan hal sulit karena ia sudah terlatih dengan kehidupan keras.

Pemuda itu—Halilintar—melompat turun dan mendarat dengan ringan di atas tanah, terdengar bunyi "thud" halus. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menyusuri jalan pulang ke tempat ia tinggal bersama saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Rumput-rumput setinggi perutnya ia terobos, sesekali ia tebas ilalang dengan sabit besarnya untuk membuka jalan. Halilintar bersyukur hari ini aman, tak mendengar atau melihat _drone-drone _milik pemerintah berterbangan seperti capung mencari-cari dimana mereka semua berada. Beberapa tahun semenjak naiknya Perdana Menteri Sunaim banyak kejadian aneh yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam dan menakutkan. Mereka semua menjadi lebih waspada dan penuh curiga daripada sebelum-sebelum ini. Ada rumor persisten yang berhembus kalau perdana menteri mengeksploitasi orang-orang sepertinya, tapi Halilintar masih meragukan berita simpang-siur itu.

Hampir sejam berjalan, Halilintar akhirnya menapaki jalan familiar menuju kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Ia bisa melihat dari kejauhan beberapa rumah kayu berderet rapi, tiga alur asap tipis membumbung ke langit tanda dapur sedang dipakai. Dekat Hutan Hitam Makra yang sangat luas ini, ada desa kecil tempat orang-orang tertentu dikucilkan dan membangun komunitas yang sangat rapat dan kompak. Ada sekitar 21 orang saja di sana tapi mereka begitu erat bahu-membahu dan merapatkan barisan untuk keselamatan bersama. Dengan menjalin suatu grup tertutup yang erat, rasanya mereka menjadi semakin kuat.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah ia di sana. Jejeran rumah-rumah tampak rapi dan arsitektur mereka terlihat unik dan menyenangkan pandangan. Halilintar lalu mendekati sebuah rumah cukup besar berdinding kayu jati, separuh wajah rumah itu dirambati mawar kuning dan mawar merah. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat seorang adiknya duduk di halaman tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Halilintar tersenyum tipis dan menghampirinya.

"Di luar dingin, masuklah ke dalam rumah," katanya. Adiknya terkejut dan menoleh. Melihat Halilintar datang, air mukanya langsung cerah.

"Kak Hali!" serunya gembira. "Tanamannya sakit jadi Daun obati biar sembuh. Lihat!"

Saudaranya lalu membelai tanaman itu dan seketika itu pula dedaunannya kembali menghijau. Batangnya berdiri tegap, pucuk-pucuk baru tumbuh mengeluarkan warna segar. Kuncup bunga-bunga pun ikut bermunculan, beberapa ada yang mulai memperlihatkan mahkotanya yang berwarna putih. Halilintar menepuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau sudah menggunakan kuasamu hari ini sebanyak empat kali, Daun. Jangan melawan hukum alam," tegur Halilintar, halus.

Mendengar itu, adiknya menatap Halilintar dengan ekspresi mencelos dan takut.

"Maaf Kak, Daun... cuma..."

"Sudah tak apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi," kata Halilintar. "Jangan gunakan kuasamu terlalu besar, kau tahu 'kan akibatnya apa."

Daun mengangguk kuyu.

"Iya. Kak Gempa sudah beri tahu katanya Perdana Menteri punya teknologi untuk mendek... mentesi... mendetesi..."

"Mendeteksi?" koreksi Halilintar. Wajah Daun berbinar lagi.

"Iya! Mentedeksi gelombang energi kuasa kita bila terlalu besar dipakai, jadi mereka bisa menangkap kita," ujar Daun, masih salah dalam mengeja kata sulit. Halilintar tersenyum mahfum.

"Ya. Karena tanamannya sudah sehat, sekarang masuklah ke dalam," ujarnya.

"Iya Kak."

Tepat sebelum kedua kakak beradik itu masuk, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu melesat cepat terbang di udara melewati rumah mereka. Halilintar dengan waspada menatap ke atas mengira itu _drone_. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega saat melihat ternyata itu adik pertamanya, Taufan. Taufan mendarat di depan Halilintar dan Daun dengan cengiran lebar, jaket biru tuanya berkibar karena angin. Di punggungnya ada ransel hitam besar seperti hendak meletus saking banyaknya muatan.

"Kak Taufan!" sorak Daun gembira sambil memeluk kakaknya itu. Taufan tertawa riang, suaranya renyah.

"Iya dek, Kakak juga rindu," ujarnya. "Bawa permen buat kamu lho!"

"Asyiiik!"

"Kau darimana?" sergah Halilintar, memotong percakapan mereka. "Aku sudah bilang kalau jangan terbang jauh-jauh—"

"Hali, aku tadi hanya ke Saccah sebentar! Nih, aku bawa persediaan buat semuanya, Gempa juga sudah menyetujui kok! Tahu sendiri dia lebih cerewet masalah keselamatan daripada kamu," kata Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. Halilintar mengurut keningnya, ingin membentak adiknya tapi ia tahan.

"Kota Saccah di Esmahan? Negara sebelah?" tanya Halilintar, nadanya merendah. Taufan mengangguk riang.

"Yap, aku juga bawa sesuatu untukmu!" ujar Taufan sambil menurunkan ranselnya dan membuka resleting depan. Ia mengambil sesuatu dan langsung menariknya keluar. "Lihat, lihat, ada saus super pedas, hehe. Jangan marah ya?"

"Bukan itu," sangkal Halilintar, marah. "Peraturan mereka hampir sama saja dengan di sini! Karena kau terbang menginvasi perbatasan negara tanpa izin, mereka ada otoritas menembakmu dengan rudal."

Mendengar berita suram itu, Daun mengkerut ketakutan sambil meremas ujung jaket Taufan. Taufan pucat pasi meski senyumnya masih terpatri.

"...aku baru tahu, haha," tawanya hambar. Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam sebelum membuat masalah lebih jauh," ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi. Halilintar membuka pintu depan dengan kasar dan membantingnya sampai dinding rumah bergetar. Suaranya nyaring sekali hingga Daun terlonjak kaget dan langsung menangis kecil karena ketakutan. Sementara Taufan dengan wajah lesu membereskan lagi ranselnya dan memasukkan saus pedas tersebut. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti juga akan dia baik lagi," hibur Taufan. "Lihat, karena kau menangis, semua tanamannya jadi layu."

Daun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat semua tanaman dan rerumputan di sekitarnya layu, sebagian sudah menggugurkan daun-daun cokelat kering. Daun segera menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Taufan balas tersenyum ramah dan menyodorkan beberapa permen cokelat. Daun mengulumnya dengan senang—seiring dengan membaiknya perasaannya, semua tumbuhan yang layu di dekatnya kembali sehat dan menghijau. Taufan mengacak rambut adiknya itu.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam. Gempa perlu banyak bantuan."

"Iya Kak."

99.92% penduduk bumi adalah manusia normal, sementara 0.08% sisanya adalah keturunan dari moyang yang bukan dari bumi ini. Halilintar dan keenam adik kembarnya masuk pada jajaran 0.08% tersebut. Orang-orang ini dinamakan Ras Girim, diambil dari nama seorang raja kuno, Girim of Silla*. Awal mula mengapa ras ini dinamakan "Girim" karena catatan sejarah paling tua tentang kelompok aneh ini terjadi pada masa raja itu.

Ras Girim memiliki kode unik DNA tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Moyang mereka bukanlah manusia, tapi siapa moyang mereka dan bagaimana mereka bisa ke bumi masih menjadi misteri dan penelitian, serta spekulasi tanpa akhir. Ras Girim memiliki umur lebih panjang dan ketahanan fisik terhadap penyakit manusia. Sebagian dari ras Girim memiliki zuriyat kekuatan alamiah akibat kentalnya darah moyang mereka. Halilintar dan keenam adik kembarnya—Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Daun dan Solar, diurutkan berdasarkan urutan lahir—memiliki kekuatan atau "kuasa" tertentu. Ayah dan ibu mereka keduanya adalah keturunan murni Girim, tak heran mereka bisa lahir dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar juga.

Sayangnya kedua orang tua mereka sudah hilang semenjak Perdana Menteri Sunaim naik 8 tahun lalu. PM Sunaim kerap mendengungkan ujaran anti-Girim yang ia katakan merusak tatanan natural hingga sering mengungkit-ungkit beberapa insiden ras Girim yang melukai orang lain dengan kekuatan mereka. Akibatnya sentimen penduduk asli Yarknan dengan ras Girim menjadi meruncing hingga suatu hari ada kampanye besar-besaran mengeluarkan mereka dari Yarknan, padahal Girim hanya berjumlah 376 orang dari populasi Yarknan yang 34 juta lebih. Ketakutan dengan sentimen negatif masyarakat, beberapa Girim berkumpul membentuk grup lalu mengasingkan diri. Mereka memilih menyingkir dari kota-kota besar atau pergi ke luar negeri.

Halilintar dan keenam adiknya tinggal di pesisir Hutan Hitam Makra, 16 km dari Desa Makra yang sangat jauh dari kota besar, menjadikan tempat tinggal Halilintar bersaudara begitu terpencil. Hanya ada 21 penduduk ras Girim di sana. Komunitas ini mengayomi hidup mereka sendiri, menanam sendiri, beternak sendiri dan berburu sumber pangan di hutan meski dibatasi karena Girim begitu dekat dengan hewan jadi mereka jarang sekali membunuh hewan hutan, hanya sesekali saja mereka menangkap ikan di sungai. Tak hanya itu, komunitas ini berusaha sejarang mungkin untuk tidak pergi ke kota besar. Selama dua minggu sekali, ada seseorang yang pergi ke kota terdekat dengan membawa daftar benda yang diperlukan semua anggota komunitas. Taufan kerap kena giliran karena ia bisa terbang, tapi Halilintar tak setuju karena terbang terlalu mencolok. Pasti ada _drone_ mata-mata yang merekamnya dan mengirimnya ke bagian pemerintah. Walaupun komunitas ini sudah "disembunyikan" dengan kekuatan alam, Halilintar masih yakin PM Sunaim dengan gigih mencari-cari Girim yang tersisa. Entah apa tujuan dan bagaimana nasib Girim-Girim yang sudah ditangkap.

Akibatnya Halilintar sering naik ke puncak gunung di Hutan Makra dan memintal awan agar terjadi petir dan mendung, menyebabkan benda teknologi apapun yang terbang melintas menjadi belok arah dan tidak terbang di atas komunitas mereka. Gempa secara "strategis" menciptakan batu-batu besar di sepanjang jalan dan melebarkan jurang-jurang. Daun membantu Gempa dengan meniupkan serbuk tanaman di jurang dan bebatuan ciptaan Gempa agar ditumbuhi semak berduri nan beracun—bertujuan untuk semakin sulit dilewati. Ice, adik ke-4 Halilintar, bahkan menciptakan sungai besar beraliran deras sekali agar orang-orang tidak menyebrang ke Hutan Hitam Makra. Tak hanya Halilintar bersaudara, anggota komunitas lain turut membantu juga menjaga keamanan dan status _incognito_ mereka. Mereka semua kompak bekerja sama agar tetap hidup hari esoknya.

Siang itu, usai Taufan pulang dari kota Saccah, Negera Esmahan, ia segera memberikan ransel berisi suplai untuk anggota komunitas ke Gempa. Gempa yang sedang memperbaiki panel surya hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kak. Taruh saja di sana, di sebelah sarang lebah. Habis ini aku akan bagikan barang pesanan ke orang-orang," ujarnya. Taufan melemparkan cengiran khas.

"Oke! Omong-omong, mana yang lain?"

"Ah, Blaze sedang main bola di belakang. Ice sedang keluar mengecek sungai buatannya," kata Gempa. Jemarinya dengan lihai memasang panel surya dan menghubungkannya. Di sini, semua rumah di komunitas mendapat listrik dari panel-panel surya. Meski terbatas kwh/tenaga listrik yang dihasilkan, tapi setidaknya mereka jadi lebih independen.

Mendengar Blaze sedang di halaman belakang, Taufan hendak ke sana tapi dicegah oleh Gempa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tadi ada suara pintu dibanting? Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan bertengkar lagi?"

Taufan tertawa tidak enak. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehehe, Kak Hali tak suka aku ke Saccah tadi," ujarnya. "Padahal Saccah yang paling aman 'kan? Itu juga di luar negara, takkan diawasi oleh PM."

Gempa tersenyum mahfum, tangan dan matanya masih fokus ke panel-panel surya tapi pikirannya ke arah kedua abangnya itu.

"Mmm, itu karena Kak Hali lebih protektif pada adik-adiknya daripada aku sendiri," ujar Gempa dengan nada riang. "Sebentar lagi dia baikan, biarkan saja marahnya reda sendiri."

"Aku juga takkan mau dekat-dekat dia saat begini, bisa-bisa lebam mataku nanti ditumbuknya."

Gempa tersenyum geli. Taufan segera beranjak, hendak ke halaman belakang, membiarkan Gempa bekerja dengan tenang. Dalam kesunyian, Gempa jadi merenungkan keputusannya membiarkan Taufan ke Saccah. Saccah terletak 14 km dari perbatasan Negara Yarknan dan Negara Esmahan. Tempat tinggal Halilintar bersaudara di Hutan Hitam Makra memang sengaja tak jauh dari perbatasan negara agar mereka mudah melarikan diri ke negara lain ketika hal tak terduga terjadi. Yarknan dahulu bernama Malaysia, tapi itu ratusan tahun lalu saat mereka belum diinvasi oleh negara asing yang dipimpin oleh Tsar/Kaisar Genghis. Kaisar penjajah itu mengobrak-abrik tatanan negara Malaysia dan melakukan genosida dengan para pemberontak. Ia dengan bengisnya membuat 9 juta penduduk Melayu mati kelaparan kecuali yang mau menyembahnya. Semenjak Kaisar Genghis merajai, bahasa Melayu diharamkan. Ideologi negara diganti. Agama tak diperbolehkan dan dihancurkan semua simbol keagamaan. Banyak pemuka agama yang dibunuh dengan sadis dan digantung mayatnya. Para alim ulama dibakar hidup-hidup dan para pendeta disalib di gereja mereka sendiri. Semuanya adalah cara Kaisar Genghis mengerik negara baru miliknya sendiri di Malaysia, memuaskan ambisinya.

Ratusan tahun setelah runtuhnya Malaysia, hampir tak ada lagi yang berbicara bahasa Melayu kecuali sebagian kecil orang sebagai tanda penolakan mereka terhadap pengaruh asing. Komunitas Girim tempat Halilintar bersaudara tinggal masih menggunakan bahasa Melayu daripada bahasa lain. Hutan Hitam Makra berada di suatu provinsi yang ratusan tahun lalu bernama Sabah, berbatasan dengan Negara Esmahan yang dulu sekali bernama Indonesia. Halilintar skeptis mereka bisa selamat di Esmahan/Indonesia karena Esmahan juga sama saja memiliki peraturan ketat mengenai ras Girim seperti Yarknan/Malaysia tapi Gempa berpikiran lain. Ia bilang kemungkinan mereka sembunyi dan selamat di Esmahan lebih besar karena secara geografis, Esmahan lebih luas daripada Yarknan. Mereka akan lebih mudah ditangkap bila mereka lari di sekitar Yarknan saja.

Gempa sadar dengan bahaya diburu itu, ia paham. Tapi meski mereka berupaya se-independen mungkin, mereka takkan bisa benar-benar terputus dari dunia luar. Kadang ada saja bahan baku yang harus mereka dapatkan dari kota, seperti obat tetes penjernih air, kain, P3K (mereka tak pernah sakit tapi sering ada yang terluka karena medan hutan yang keras) dan sebagainya. Kota Saccah yang berada di Esmahan selama ini bisa memenuhi kebutuhan mereka yang mendesak, meski mereka harus barter hasil bumi dahulu agar mendapatkan mata uang Esmahan. Saccah dekat dengan perbatasan negara jadi tak terlalu jauh Taufan harus pergi dan mengambil resiko tidak perlu. Taufan juga paham dasar-dasar keselamatan dan anonimitas ketika berpergian—walaupun Taufan sering cengengesan dan suka bergurau, ia bisa menjadi serius ketika situasi memerlukannya serius. Gempa percaya pada Taufan, ia tahu kakaknya cukup mumpuni karena itu Gempa bisa mengirim Taufan ke Saccah.

Namun meski bagaimanapun, Halilintar yang paling keras menentang perkara pergi ke kota dan melakukan barter hasil bumi. Hasil bumi mereka begitu disukai pembeli Saccah karena produknya sangat unggul berkat manipulasi kekuatan, dan ini bisa menimbulkan pertanyaan menyelidik. Halilintar hanya ingin semuanya selamat walau ia tahu interaksi dengan dunia luar itu tak bisa dihindari selama-lamanya. Manusia, Girim, hewan... sehebat apapun makhluk itu semuanya adalah makhluk sosial yang memerlukan intervensi makhluk lain pula. Tak ada makhluk fana yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan luar. Halilintar mengerti itu tapi ia sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kontak yang tak perlu.

Karena itu ia kesal sekali dengan Taufan yang seenaknya. Taufan bisa menjadi sangat ramah dan akrab pada orang lain hingga ia beresiko memberikan informasi lokasi mereka tanpa sengaja, pikir Halilintar. Merenungkan kemungkinan mengerikan itu membuat Halilintar semakin murka. Matanya menatap tajam keluar jendela di kamar tidurnya. Tangannya mengepal erat di bingkai kayu tersebut, masih tak puas. Seharusnya jika Taufan ingin ke Saccah, bawalah orang yang lebih hati-hati. Gempa misalnya. Atau Solar yang cerdik.

Mengingat adik kembar terkecilnya itu, Halilintar tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri yang merambati dadanya lagi. Ia tahu Solar sudah hilang bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Entah mati atau hidup nasib ketiganya, dan bila masih hidup apakah mereka semua selamat? Atau malah disiksa di kamp konsentrasi layaknya penjahat perang? Halilintar tak bisa pergi mencari mereka meski hatinya menggebu-gebu ingin mengacak-acak ibukota. Ia tak mau ambil resiko kehilangan lebih banyak keluarganya. Ia takkan mau menangisi apa yang tiada hingga ia lupa apa yang tersisa. Ia akan merugi lebih banyak dan Halilintar tak yakin ia bisa berdiri tegak di bawah beban seberat itu.

Musim dingin pasti akan berakhir dan membawa angin hangat pertanda musim semi, salju akan meleleh. Begitu pula dengan kesedihan mereka. Selepas 8 tahun kehilangan Solar dan kedua orang tua, mereka semua sudah lebih baik sekarang. Daun tak lagi membenci warna putih kesukaan Solar dan Gempa tak lagi murung. Ice juga lebih mau bergaul sekarang sementara Taufan dan Blaze sudah kembali bersemangat. Kursi ketujuh yang kosong kini tak lagi ditatap dengan sendu, melainkan ditaruh satu vas bunga putih oleh mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan dan penghargaan atas kenangan mereka bersama Solar dahulu. Seiring dengan waktu yang tak menunggu, mereka pun telah berdamai dengan kesedihan.

Setidaknya bagi kelima adiknya. Halilintar masih sakit hati dengan ketidakadilan ini. Ia marah, ia geram sekali. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya seorang remaja lemah berumur 18 tahun bisa melawan mereka semua? Ia bukan Tuhan.

"Kak, mendung."

Halilintar terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Ada Ice di sana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Halilintar tak dengar pintu kamarnya sudah dibuka, ia jadi sedikit jengkel. Halilintar benci bila dikejutkan dan ia benci orang mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada terganggu.

"Langitnya mendung," ulang Ice. Halilintar menoleh ke jendela dan melihat awan hitam berputar-putar, gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan dengan sambaran kilat tak henti-henti. Halilintar langsung tersadar.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam Halilintar. Ia lalu memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam, berusaha meredam amarahnya. Sesaat kemudian, awan hitam mulai menipis dan gelegar petir mulai menghilang. Ice menghampiri jendela dan menengok langit yang berangsur-angsur kembali cerah. Ia lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Jangan buat badai petir, nanti Kak Gempa marah jemurannya basah semua," ujarnya kalem. Halilintar tak menjawab. Ice kemudian menyorokkan sesuatu ke tangan Halilintar. Halilintar menerimanya dan melihat segerombol leci merah di antara jemari kasar dan terkelupasnya.

"Kak Taufan dan Daun titip ini. Biar Kakak ceria sedikit," ujar Ice sambil beranjak pergi. Halilintar menghembuskan tawa kecil, ini khas Taufan dan Daun sekali yang menganggap semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan hal-hal manis. Tapi Halilintar tak keberatan dengan upaya mereka. Ia lalu mengupas sebuah dan mencicipinya, rasa manis dan segar seolah meledak di mulutnya, mengingatkan Halilintar pada waktu yang lebih baik.

Halilintar melirik ke arah langit dari tingkapnya. Langit sudah kembali cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya dan kegelapan. Dua yang melawan satu sama lain, memakan dan menelan. Bagi Solar, pengendali kuasa cahaya, tak ada yang puitis mengenai cahaya dan kegelapan, hanya tentang kadar subatomik partikel bernama photon pada suatu ruang saja. Cahaya bisa dihisap oleh lubang hitam, tak bisa lari dari _event horizon_ karena itu pada dasarnya adalah partikel yang tak mau diam pada ruang vakum, selalu bergerak sangat cepat karenanya cahaya sekalipun tidak bisa lari dari gravitasi lubang hitam. Akhirnya cahaya pun ditelan dan padam.

Fang, si pengendali kuasa kegelapan, berpendapat pemikiran Solar itu suram. Tapi Solar berpendapat itu hanya astrofisika dasar dan fakta. Mereka memang memiliki banyak kontradiksi, tapi mereka setuju untuk bekerja sama memberangus hal-hal jahanam dalam negara mereka dan mencari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Kegelapan dan cahaya, bila melebur akan menjadi fajar. Fajar selalu identik dengan awal baru dan harapan baru.

Solar pikir begitu. Ia optimis, tapi Fang agak pesimis. Fang anggap Solar idealis, tapi Solar anggap dirinya seorang realis. Ia hanya memercayai fakta empiris. Dunia nyata tidak berjalan dengan magis, namun sains. Solar hanya mengungkapkan masa depan yang realistis. Di tangan para pemberontak, Yarknan akan berakhir tragis.

Solar mengusap lagi layar kaca tabletnya yang memuat foto keenam saudaranya. Namun itu foto 8 tahun yang lalu, mereka semua sudah berusia 18 tahun sekarang. Ibu mereka adalah Girim asli yang kuat, dapat menopang tujuh kembar berkekuatan besar dalam rahimnya selama 10 bulan. Menurut ceritanya, ibu mereka kerap mengalami hal ganjil saat mengandung. Kala itu, dunia mereka begitu sempurna meski mereka hidup di pengasingan hingga hari itu terjadi.

Solar menutup foto itu. Ia adalah pemuda logis yang tidak berkubang lama-lama di perasaan, karena ia tak mau kepalanya diatur oleh hatinya. Hati hanya akan mengaburkan logika, menggoyahkan pendirian yang benar. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Fakta dan logika tidak mengemong hati, tidak peduli bagaimana hati bereaksi. Hanya benda mati yang mau tak mau diterima. Solar lebih suka tidak mengindahkan perasaannya dan melangkah maju, tapi pada hari berawan ia biarkan saja biduk melankolis membawa angannya pada hal-hal yang sudah tiada. Itu adalah kemewahan tersendiri baginya.

Solar mengusap pelan wajah Daun di foto itu, kembaran terdekatnya. Solar pikir mungkinkah Daun masih ceroboh seperti dahulu? Ia ingat Daun pernah hendak memakan cacing karena dibujuk Blaze yang berkata cacing itu rasanya seperti es krim. Solar berhasil mencegahnya tentu saja. Solar ingat dahulu Taufan dan Halilintar pernah berkelahi sampai parah sekali hingga atap rumah hancur, ayah mereka sampai menggunakan kuasanya agar pertengkaran mereka berhenti—pada akhirnya Halilintar dan Taufan dihukum skors sebulan oleh ibu mereka. Solar ingat dulu Ice dan Gempa pernah membuat kolam renang agar mereka bertujuh bisa bermain bola air—Gempa membuat ceruk batu besar dan Ice mengisinya dengan air sejuk. Solar ingat Daun pernah mencoba menanami kamarnya dengan 100 jenis bunga berwarna putih agar Solar tak bersedih buku kesukaannya terbakar oleh kuasa Blaze... sayangnya Solar berakhir bersin-bersin karena alergi serbuk sari tapi ia senang Daun memerhatikannya dan berusaha menghiburnya. Mengingat masa itu, Solar tersenyum tipis.

"Tumben tersenyum," komentar seseorang. Solar buru-buru menutup foto itu di tabletnya dan menoleh. Tampak remaja berwajah oriental menaikkan kacamatanya. Fang.

"Apa kata Admiral Kaizo?" tanya Solar, mengalihkan perhatian. Fang menyipit curiga, tapi ia biarkan saja Solar merubah topik.

"Admiral Kaizo sudah bertemu dengan tim di Esmahan," kata Fang. "Kita jadi akan kerjasama dengan mereka."

Solar menatap sebuah layar besar komputer di ruangan kendali utama ini. Sebuah peta Nusantara dengan beberapa titik merah dan tulisan kecil-kecil. Banyaknya lobi yang memungkinkan mereka bisa menunaikan hajat mereka untuk merdeka. Tak hanya ras Girim juga, tapi manusia biasa pun mendukung. Semua atas strategi Admiral saja dan mereka menjalankan bagian mereka.

Solar mengerling ke arah Fang. Adik Admiral Kaizo itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya. Solar skeptis dengan Admiral Kaizo dan langkah-langkahnya, tapi ia simpan saja dalam hati. Solar beberapa kali menemukan kejanggalan dengan manuver aneh Admiral Kaizo, seperti membiarkan sebuah komunitas Girim ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Padahal Admiral Kaizo sendiri adalah Girim juga dan ia bermaksud hendak membebaskan para Girim dan rakyat Yarknan, ah bukan, rakyat Malaysia dari penjajahan tapi bagaimana Admiral Kaizo bisa melepaskan mereka semua dari penindasan asing sementara membebaskan komunitas kecil saja ia tak mau?

Solar tak suka Admiral Kaizo. Ia seperti memiliki agenda sendiri dan egois. Apakah nanti bila kakak-kakaknya ditangkap tentara PM Sunaim akan dibiarkan pula olehnya? Solar mulai curiga dengan andil Admiral Kaizo pada kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak diungkapkan dengan jujur. Sayangnya Solar tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja untuk Admiral. Solar adalah seorang Girim yang tangguh dan jenius dalam membuat senjata, pemberontakan ini adalah hal yang terbaik dan Solar pikir sudah seharusnya ia tidak diam saja, tak berkontribusi membuat perubahan. Dia takkan memiliki penyesalan kelak karena ia sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik. Masalah Admiral Kaizo melakukan hal-hal berbau politik jahat akan segera ia bongkar dan ia akan bertindak. Untuk sementara ini, biarlah ia awasi dahulu situasi internal ini agar ia bisa merencanakan strategi selanjutnya.

"Solar, kau kapan akan uji senjata?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba, memecah kesunyian ruangan ini. Solar mengerutkan alis.

"Kukira kau hanya menangani divisi _hacking_. Ternyata kau sibuk juga ya?" sindir Solar. Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Aku meminta dipindahkan ke bagian _Weaponry_. Nut sudah menangani divisi meretas karena kuasanya itu," ujar Fang. Solar baru saja ingat kuasa manipulasi kegelapan milik Fang yang cukup kuat, ia pikir cocok juga bila Fang di bagian _Defense and Combat_, sebuah cabang yang menaungi _Weaponry_. Solar pun demikian, ia direkrut di divisi yang sama tapi selain persenjataan/_Weaponry_, ia pun berada di subdivisi _Tactics and Strategy_ akibat kecerdasannya. Ia tak menyangka Fang akan masuk juga ke persenjataan, menjadikan mereka partner sekarang.

Solar menghela nafas. Ia tidak membenci Fang, hanya tak suka saja bekerja sama dengan orang lain. Sifat alaminya memang penyendiri dan benci interaksi tak berguna, seperti mengobrol basa-basi. Kebanyakan orang berbicara tak penting, namun Solar tak mengerti kenapa ia malah senang dengan celotehan Daun dahulu padahal Daun adalah makhluk terbodoh yang ia temui. Mungkin karena Daun adalah orang terjujur yang ia tahu, maka Solar tak perlu menganalisa tiap kata dan perbuatannya untuk mencari celah kejahatan. Daun tak pernah berkata atau berbuat menyeleweng dari hatinya.

Solar mengepalkan tangannya, menahan perasaan sedih dan rindunya. Ia tidak lemah, ia bisa kendalikan hatinya. Solar lalu menoleh ke arah Fang dengan wajah netral.

"Besok pagi akan uji coba barangnya. Harusnya tak ada masalah."

"Biar kulihat _blueprint_ itu," ujar Fang. Solar menekan layar sentuh transparan di sisi kanannya dan layar raksasa utama kemudian menampilkan sebuah benda kecil bulat dengan banyaknya informasi mengelilinginya. Fang menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ini bom biologis?" tanya Fang, kaget. Senjata biologis biasanya sangat menyengsarakan, jangkaua luas serta lama masa inkubasinya. Biasanya melukai orang tak bersalah sebagai bentuk penekanan kepada pemerintah setempat.

"Ini bukan senjata biologis bengis yang sering kau baca di laporan," kata Solar, agak tersinggung Fang mengiranya tak bermoral. "Ini bom gelombang kejut, bisa melumpuhkan segala teknologi dalam radius ratusan kilometer selama 4 hari. Dengan kata lain, kita bisa melumpuhkan ibukota Yarknan dengan ini. Akibat rumitnya pembuatannya, bom ini hanya bisa diciptakan satu saja. Selain itu, bahan mentahnya langka sekali dan sangat mahal. Sebab itu uji coba hanya dengan skala kecil, bukan skala asli bomnya."

"Memangnya berapa harga bom ini?"

Solar menyeringai puas. Ia melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Cukup mahal untuk membeli satu negara."

Fang tersedak minumannya. Ia menatap Solar dengan tak percaya.

"Mustahil."

Solar tak menjawab hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menantang Fang. Fang hendak membalas perkataan itu tapi keburu ada transmisi masuk dengan bunyi persisten. Solar segera menekan layar sentuh transparan di sampingnya. Tampak wajah Admiral Kaizo di sana, membuat Fang dan Solar langsung bersiaga.

Sang admiral hanya berkata dua kalimat tapi cukup menggoncang dunia Solar.

"Ada penyerangan di Hutan Hitam Makra. Bergerak sekarang."

Transmisi langsung ditutup, tapi bagi Solar kata-kata itu menggema kencang tanpa henti di benaknya, menyebabkan nafasnya seperti tersembur keluar dari paru-paru. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Solar hendak berteriak keras dan memukul sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

A/N

**Girim of Silla: **nama raja kuno di Korea dulu.

**Genghis Khan:** nama raja penakluk dulu, pemimpin Mongol

**Aux Armes **(judul): bahasa Perancis, artinya "angkat senjata" atau ajakan perang.

Halo saya balik dengan ff baru~

Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab, tak bisa dimasukkan ke satu chapter ok? Mengenai update ff saya yang lain, mungkin saya akan segera update insya Allah tapi saya tak bisa janji cepat-cepat. Saya ada proyek nulis novel orisinal, karena saya sadar saya harus buat karya sendiri gak terus-menerus menjadi penulis fanfic. Silakan sapa saya di wattpad dengan username Dee_Carmine!

Silakan review bila ada yang ingin disampaikan, tanggapan, kritik/saran! Sampai jumpa di tulisan saya yg lain~


	2. Penyerbuan

**Sebelumnya**: Halilintar dan kelima adiknya tinggal di Hutan Hitam Makra, Yarknan yang dulu adalah Malaysia. bersama 15 orang ras Girim lain. Sementara Solar dan Fang berada di lokasi tersembunyi untuk berupaya menggulingkan pemerintahan yang kejam bersama Admiral Kaizo dan orang-orang lainnya.

Ratusan tahun lalu, Malaysia runtuh dikuasai oleh asing dan diganti menjadi Yarknan, sementara tak lama kemudian Indonesia pun ikut hancur lalu menjadi Esmahan. Ras Girim mengalami diskriminasi dan eksploitasi oleh pemerintah.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**Penyerbuan**

**.**

**.**

Kaizo berdiri tegak sambil menatap hamparan layar raksasa di depannya, alisnya menukik tajam dibingkai dengan wajah yang berfitur bak kaisar. Tangan kekarnya terlipat pada dada yang berbalut kemeja biru samudera. Lengan bajunya tergulung hingga siku dan otot-ototnya tampak tegang. Wajahnya terpasang dalam ekspresi mengeras dan penuh kalkulasi, ia seperti singa yang tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk menerkam mangsanya—hanya saja mangsa Kaizo bukanlah satu kijang namun jutaan kijang. Ia adalah pemimpin pasukan pemberontak yang berada pada markas tersembunyi dalam Esmahan, tepatnya di pulau terpencil yang tak bernama bagian Timur. Untunglah selama ini ia berhasil berada di luar radar otoritas Esmahan dan Perdana Menteri Yarknan, Sunaim, yang terus memburunya akibat dendam kesumat. Terakhir Kaizo melihat PM itu adalah saat Kaizo memotong tangannya dan membakar istananya.

Pintu anjungan bergeser terbuka. Tampak seorang pria muda berwajah tampan masuk lalu memberikan hormat. Kaizo melirikkan matanya dan mengenali pria muda yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya, Sai.

"Admiral, ada penyerbuan di Hutan Hitam Makra," lapor Sai. Kaizo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bawahannya itu. Sai lalu menundukkan pandangannya ke lantai karena rasa hormat.

"Sunaim berulah?" terka Kaizo.

"Benar, Admiral," gumam Sai. Kaizo menyeringai sedikit.

"Dia pikir tempat persembunyianku di sana," tutur Kaizo. "Sai, siapkan pasukan khusus Tempur-A. Kita bergerak sekarang."

"Baik."

Setelah memberikan hormat, Sai berlari ke tempat para tentara sambil mengirimkan banyak pesan ke bawahannya agar bergerak. Kaizo masih berada di anjungan utama, ia menekan sebuah tombol pada papan kontrol besar yang berisi ratusan tombol—sang admiral menghubungi divisi persenjataan. Sedetik kemudian transmisi tersambung dan pada layar monitor muncullah wajah adiknya, Fang dan rekannya, Solar. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat Kaizo yang jarang-jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka, biasanya Sai yang menyampaikan titah Kaizo kepada semua orang. Ini sangat tidak biasa.

"Ada penyerangan di Hutan Hitam Makra. Bergerak sekarang," tukas Kaizo singkat. Ia lalu mematikan hubungan tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Sementara itu Fang dengan cepat tersadar dan bersegera menuju pintu keluar, namun saat sampai di pintu ia tak mendapati Solar mengikutinya. Fang menoleh dan ternyata dugaannya meleset. Solar memang mengikutinya keluar untuk memenuhi perintah Kaizo, namun wajahnya tampak pucat seolah baru saja selamat dari maut. Fang mengabaikan hal itu, ia simpan pertanyaan untuk nanti. Sekarang ia harus menemui Kaizo dan Solar harus pergi ke bagian persenjataan.

Mereka berpisah jalan dan Fang berlari di koridor menuju ruang utama. Kaizo, walaupun kakaknya sendiri, takkan mentolerir keterlambatan dan performa buruk. Fang tak diberi keringanan atau perlakuan spesial darinya, justru Fang sering merasa Kaizo memberikan hukuman lebih berat padanya daripada dengan personel lain. Sai, teman karib Fang, berpendapat kalau Kaizo sedang mempersiapkan Fang sebagai penerusnya bila terjadi sesuatu, oleh karena itu Fang diperlakukan lebih keras. Tapi Fang sedikit menyangsikan opini Sai.

Tibalah Fang di depan ruang utama. Ia memindai sidik jarinya, retina dan memasukkan kata sandi. Sedetik kemudian terlihat lampu berwarna hijau dan identitas dirinya pada monitor kecil, pintu bergeser terbuka dengan otomatis.

Fang melewati pintu besar itu—terlihatlah Kaizo sedang sibuk bersama beberapa orang kepercayaannya mengawasi jalannya pergerakan tentara dari layar, sang admiral berada pada tempat agak tinggi seperti balkon dengan sebuah layar besar dan papan panel. Fang memberikan hormat namun tak dibalas Kaizo, bahkan kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak menoleh saat Fang datang. Semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk melihat ke arahnya. Beberapa suara bersahut-sahutan mengarahkan personel penerbangan Tempur-A agar lancar dan keluar-masuknya aliran informasi dari lapangan. Fang lalu menaiki tangga logam ke anjungan dan mendekati Kaizo yang dengan tenang menunjuk beberapa skema pada monitor dan memberi arahan. Semua orang sangat sibuk mengawasi jalannya pengiriman bala tentara ke Hutan Hitam Makra. Fang merasa menjadi penganggu tapi ini adalah tugasnya. Ia lalu melangkah memasuki area Kaizo dan mendekati sang kakak.

"Admiral Kaizo," panggil Fang. Ia sekali lagi memberikan hormat. Kaizo melirik sebentar padanya lalu menoleh pada Shielda, salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Siapkan pesawat untukku. Aku dan Fang akan pergi."

Beberapa kepala menoleh pada Kaizo dengan wajah terkejut namun mereka kembali fokus pada tugas mereka. Shielda tampak terheran-heran Kaizo tiba-tiba turun tangan langsung ke medan perang namun ia mengiyakan saja perintah atasannya.

"Dimengerti Admiral," ujarnya. Shielda lalu menekan beberapa perintah pada layar sentuh dan memerintahkan _hanger _untuk bersiap pada pesawat milik sang admiral yang sebentar lagi lepas landas. Tanpa menunggu selesainya arahan Shielda, Kaizo segera menyambar jaket hitam bergaris biru dan berjalan turun dari anjungan utama diikuti Fang. Mereka keluar dari sana dengan langkah cepat—Fang agak kesulitan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Kaizo dan hampir selalu tertinggal. Kakaknya itu pria yang tinggi sekali dan langkah kakinya juga besar-besar. Fang walau berumur 18 tahun hanya dapat mencapai dada Kaizo saja, entah kapan ia bisa setingginya dan bisa berjalan di sampingnya tanpa terus memandang punggungnya.

Fang tersenyum tipis, menertawai dirinya. Mana bisa ia mengejar kakaknya yang hebat itu? Sekarang yang terpenting adalah ia mengikuti perintah kakaknya dengan baik dan mencoba untuk tak terlalu mengecewakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi**: Hutan Hitam Makra

Ice berdiri di atas bukit memandang aliran sungai jauh di bawah kakinya. Air deras berlomba-lomba ke hilir, menyapa bebatuan besar dan mengikis tanah di pesisir sungai. Matanya yang biru jernih dengan seksama memerhatikan langit dan awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung. Awan itu perlahan menuju ke sini, kuat ditiup oleh angin kencang di langit membawa berton-ton kubik air.

Blaze si kakak kembar ke empat, tengah berdiri di sisi Ice yang masih termenung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau lihat apa, Ice?" tanya Blaze sambil memicingkan mata ke arah horizon. "Hanya awan saja, sudah biasa badai 'kan."

"Kak Hali lebih tahu tentang keadaan langit, langit adalah keahliannya," kata Ice, ragu. "Tapi ada yang aneh di ujung langit sana."

"Tak ada apapun," tepis Blaze sambil memainkan jemarinya. Terbentuk bola-bola api kecil menari mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar."

"Iya, Kak."

Ice dan Blaze turun dari bukit dan berjalan pulang, keranjang-keranjang berisi umbi dan sayuran terayun-ayun di tangan mereka. Agak jauh di dalam hutan, Gempa dan Daun memelihara ladang kecil sebagai cadangan pangan meskipun di belakang rumah mereka ada beberapa petak ladang sayur. Gempa memilih lokasi agak jauh ke dalam belantara karena dekat aliran sungai untuk memudahkan pengairan. Hari itu, Blaze dan Ice mendapat tugas memetik umbi-umbian dan sayuran untuk dimasak. Sedang asyik mencabuti wortel dan kentang, tanpa sengaja Blaze melihat rimbunnya pohon sirsak yang dulu pernah ditanam Daun tapi dilupakan oleh adik terkecil mereka itu. Pohon tersebut tumbuh subur dan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan saat Ice dan Blaze menengok gerombolan sirsak besar-besar siap panen. Hampir saja Blaze makan sendiri tapi ditahan oleh Ice karena tak elok bila tak dibagi bersama saudara mereka yang lain atau pada tetangga mereka.

Usai puas memanen, mereka kembali sebelum matahari meninggi. Ice memeluk keranjang berisi kentang dan ubi ungu, matanya fokus memilih jalan setapak. Blaze berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengayunkan keranjang berisi wortel, sawi dan sirsak, bibirnya bersenandung lagu yang ia dengar dari program TV. Hanya ada satu TV di kampung itu dan memakai listrik dari panel surya, namun jam tayang TV ini juga tak boleh berlama-lama. TV itu berukuran kecil dan sengaja dibeli dari hasil tabungan seluruh penduduk agar bisa mengetahui informasi keadaan di luar kampung—walau jumlah penduduk 21 orang namun cukup lama juga mereka mengumpulkan uang karena mereka tak bekerja apapun. Makan, minum dan hampir semua keperluan mereka dibuat sendiri dengan kreatifnya, bahkan penerangan sekalipun dibuat dari pembakaran kayu damar. Para penduduk gotong-royong menabung dengan cara menggiatkan hasil bumi dan menjualnya di Esmahan... semuanya untuk informasi, demi keselamatan mereka. Para penduduk cemas dengan ulah pemerintah yang rasis pada Ras Girim, mereka perlu mengikuti perkembangan berita jika PM Sunaim memutuskan sesuatu berkenaan dengan keselamatan mereka di ibukota, atau berita penting lainnya.

Radio tua sebenarnya ada pula namun tak terlalu digunakan karena daya tangkap frekuensinya jelek sekali, akhirnya menjadi barang rongsok saja. Mereka memang terisolir dari dunia luar, namun bukan berarti itu kemauan mereka dan mereka tak perlu informasi. Maka dari itu mereka membeli dua panel surya dan seperangkat televisi di pasar loak di Esmahan—sengaja mereka membeli di negara seberang agar tidak terendus polisi Yarknan. Mereka bukan buronan di sana.

Taufan pernah bercanda jika mereka perlu listrik, ada kuasa Halilintar dan mereka tak usah bergantung pada panel surya. Taufan hanya asal bicara namun Gempa malah berpikir itu masuk akal. Yang mengejutkan Halilintar juga ingin tahu apakah ia bisa mengalirkan listrik pada elektronik dan melakukan eksperimen terlebih dahulu pada radio tua tersebut. Alih-alih menyala, radio itu malah meledak dan terbakar. Untung saja ada Ice di sana yang segera menyemburkan air ke arah api sebelum menjalar ke seluruh rumah, insiden tersebut cukup mengkhawatirkan karena rumah mereka dari kayu. Maka tamatlah riwayat radio itu dan kini mereka bergantung pada berita TV.

Penduduk di kampung Ras Girim tersebut selalu berkumpul saat malam untuk menonton satu-satunya TV di sana—21 orang terbiasa duduk bersama di bungalow sederhana dan menyaksikan tayangan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Mereka hanya menonton saat malam karena pagi hingga petang mereka sibuk bekerja. Tak ada waktu berpangku tangan dan semua orang memiliki pekerjaan, semua orang dituntut untuk tidak bermalas-malasan bahkan Ice sekalipun jarang duduk tenang. Tak aneh orang-orang ini bertubuh kuat dan cekatan, tak ada yang berbadan gemuk dan tak ada yang banyak tidur.

Meskipun sibuk pekerjaan dan terbatasnya durasi menonton TV, Blaze tanpa sengaja menyaksikan video musik dengan nada riang. Ia jadi jatuh hati dan terus menyanyikan lagu itu sampai membuat kelima saudara lainnya protes. Ada insiden Halilintar sangat marah karena sang kakak tertua tak bisa tidur akibat nyanyiannya. Ia sampai hendak melempar Blaze keluar rumah dan tak diizinkan masuk lagi sampai malam. Karena ini aktivitas mereka di subuh itu menjadi tersendat, walau setelah dilerai akhirnya Halilintar menahan rasa marah dan kembali ke kamarnya. Karena itu Gempa melotot jengkel ke arah Blaze dan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak menggelar konser hampir 24 jam—terutama saat Halilintar mencoba tidur setelah menahan kantuk semalaman karena patroli. Halilintar memang pada dasarnya agak pemarah namun bila ia kurang tidur, temperamennya semakin mudah terpelatuk.

Maka dari lagu bermasalah itu, Blaze hanya bernyanyi saat mengambil hasil bumi. Ice yang bertabiat tenang tak pernah terganggu dengan lagu sama yang terus diulang-ulang kakaknya, ia dengan konsentrasi bagus terus meniti jalan dan membawa keranjang umbi-umbian.

40 menit berjalan pulang, Ice melihat rumah mereka dari kejauhan. Gempa sedang di halaman menjemur baju dan Daun ikut membantunya. Ice menerka ke mana Halilintar dan Taufan, namun tak perlu lama saat ia mendengar bunyi kapak bertalu. Di pinggir rumah, dari jauh Ice melihat Halilintar memakai _t-shirt _merah _carmine _tengah mengayunkan kapak untuk memotong kayu, Taufan tak terlihat.

Ice dan Blaze berjalan mendekat memasuki halaman. Serempak Gempa, Daun dan Halilintar menoleh ke arah mereka—dalam kasus Halilintar, ia mendelik tajam ke arah Blaze yang masih lantang menyanyi. Ice segera menyikut kakak kembarnya itu dan Blaze langsung diam.

"Wah, sudah kembali," sambut Gempa seraya mengibaskan pakaian. "Taruh saja semuanya di tepi kompor."

"Iya Kak," ujar Blaze dan Ice. Mereka menaiki tangga kecil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aaaaah capek," keluh Blaze. "Mau main habis ini!"

"Hmm," tanggap Ice. Ia lalu menaruh keranjang itu di dapur diikuti Blaze. Ice menepuk tangannya yang terkena tanah sedikit lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Ayo tanya Kak Gem apa lagi yang harus dikerjakan," ujar Ice. Blaze mendengus dengan wajah cemberut, mulai keluar perangai agak kekanakannya. Walau mereka semua berumur 18 tahun, tapi Blaze yang paling sering merajuk seperti anak kecil. Daun juga memang kekanakan dan terlalu polos, tapi ia berada pada level yang lain dari Blaze.

"Aku capek. Aku mau main bola dengan Kak Taufan."

"Mengeluh capek tapi masih ada tenaga buat main," komentar Ice. Blaze menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan tugas!"

"Iya, memang," balas Ice dengan nada kalem. "Tapi tak sopan kalau orang lain bekerja sementara kita tidak. Kata Kak Gem, kita harus suka menolong orang lain sebab kita hidup perlu orang lain. Mati juga yang memandikan dan menguburkan siapa?" balas Ice agak menusuk namun nadanya masih kalem. Blaze merasa sedikit marah padanya.

"Terus kapan aku main? Memangnya harus kerja terus, aku tertekan!" seru Blaze, percikan api mulai muncul dari tubuhnya. "Kamu ini bukan membelaku, sejak kapan kamu rajin, Ice?!"

"Boleh main tapi sekarang bukan waktunya, yang lain juga masih kerja," ujar Ice. Ia menaruh tangannya yang terbalut udara sejuk ke pundak Blaze, menyisipkan sedikit kuasa es pada tangannya. Nyala api pada tubuh Blaze berkurang sedikit. "Nanti kita main sama-sama. Sekarang bantu Kak Gem dulu, kasihan dia sibuk. Janji aku buatkan es buah kesukaan Kakak habis bermain, bagaimana?"

Blaze langsung ceria lagi wajahnya saat mendengar itu—ia memang mudah panas tapi cepat juga padamnya.

"Oke... boleh juga itu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daun, jangan dekat-dekat," peringat Halilintar. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Nanti kamu kena serpihan kayu seperti kemarin."

Daun menyingkir sedikit—ia sedang menontoni Halilintar membelah kayu setelah membantu Gempa mencuci pakaian dan menjemur. Entah mengapa ia selalu takjub melihat betapa kuat dan akuratnya ayunan kapak Halilintar membelah kayu bakar dengan rapi.

"Daun kamu masih terlalu dekat, mundur sedikit," ulang Halilintar, alisnya berkerut. Daun patuh dan mundur, tapi tak cukup jauh menurut kakaknya. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Daun, mundur."

"Ini sudah mundur," balas Daun. Halilintar semakin kesal.

"Itu masih terlalu dekat, nanti Gempa marahnya ke aku!" kata Halilintar, gerah. Daun hanya tertawa kecil dan mundur lagi.

"Habis, Kakak keren bisa potong begitu," katanya, lugu. Mendengar celotehan Daun, Halilintar tersenyum tipis sambil mengayunkan kapaknya. Tak! Satu balok kayu terbelah dua.

"Aku hanya membelah kayu, mana ada keren."

"Itu sungguhan keren, Kak. Daun pernah coba malah kapaknya tersangkut."

Tensi darah Halilintar langsung naik karena marah sekaligus terkejut. Kapaknya hampir jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Kapan kamu main kapak? Gempa melarang kamu main kapak!"

Daun pura-pura tak mendengar walau ia sudah keringat dingin dan was-was. Ia sudah kelepasan bicara, habislah ia. Rasanya Daun mau menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan mainkan kapak lagi, bahaya!" geram Halilintar. "Siapa yang ajari? Taufan ya?"

"Ih, Kak Hali jangan suka berprasangka buruk," kata Daun.

"Pasti Blaze," tebak Halilintar. Daun langsung diam karena memang benar Blaze biang keladinya. Melihat gelagat itu, Halilintar marah dan mengepalkan tangannya pada gagang kapak, percikan listrik mulai bermunculan dan langit mulai mendung mengisyaratkan perasaannya.

"Si Blaze itu, nanti akan ku—"

"Hali!" teriak seseorang mengejutkan Daun dan Halilintar. Mereka mencari sumber suara tapi tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka. Tanpa sengaja mereka melihat ada sosok familiar terbang di langit. Itu Taufan.

Taufan mendarat di tanah dengan bunyi keras dan ia langsung ambruk. Separuh tubuhnya seperti hangus terbakar dan bajunya sedikit koyak, darah pada luka bakarnya mengalir kental. Taufan meringis kesakitan sambil berbaring di tanah, ia mengerang kecil. Terperanjat, Halilintar dan Daun segera menghampirinya.

"Taufan! Ada apa ini?" ujar Halilintar. Taufan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang liar. Daun tampak hendak menangis melihat kakak kembarnya begini.

"A... ada pasukan. Mereka mencari kita," ujar Taufan tersengal-sengal. "Saat... aku mencoba melarikan diri... mereka menembakku dengan peledak..."

Halilintar merasa darahnya membeku mendengar cerita itu namun untungnya ia bukan tipe orang yang akan lumpuh tak bisa berbuat apapun pada situasi genting. Ia masih bisa memisahkan akalnya dengan perasaannya. Halilintar lalu menengok ke arah Daun yang wajahnya sudah lembab karena menangis.

"Daun, cepat panggil Gempa dan lainnya! Cepat!" perintah Halilintar, ia menjentik lengan Daun seraya mengalirkan sedikit listrik kejut agar Daun tak disorientasi karena kepanikan. Cara itu cukup manjur, Daun seolah tersadar dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

Halilintar melingkarkan tangannya ke bawah lutut Taufan dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Taufan tergolek lemah dalam dekapannya, ekspresinya penuh kesakitan dan darahnya merembesi baju Halilintar. Bau anyir daging terbakar, arang dan darah tercium keras—Halilintar benci mencium bau amis darah saudaranya sendiri.

Halilintar dengan hati-hati membaringkan Taufan di kursi bambu depan rumah mereka. Taufan memegang lengan Halilintar, wajahnya penuh ketakutan.

"Kita harus lari dari sini," ujarnya lemah. "Oh, Hali, Hali, mereka akan—"

"Mereka takkan sampai ke sini," ujar Halilintar dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan. "Kita sudah membuat pagar alam. Mereka takkan bisa melewatinya."

Taufan menggeleng. Ia mencengkram tangan Halilintar keras-keras, air matanya menggenang. Halilintar merasa asing saat melihat raut Taufan yang selalu gembira berkerinyit dalam air mata.

"Aku melihat persenjataan mereka, mereka takkan kesulitan menerobos pagar alam kita. Aku sudah meniupkan tornado ke arah mereka untuk memberi waktu. Kalian larilah, aku takkan bisa lari lagi," pinta Taufan. Halilintar meremas tangan adiknya.

"Salah besar kalau kami akan tinggalkan kamu. Kamu tinggallah di belakang, kami akan melindungimu," ujar Halilintar. "Biarkan mereka ke mari, akan kita perlihatkan dengan siapa mereka berhadapan."

Tak berapa lama Gempa diberitahu situasi genting tersebut, semua penduduk menjadi tahu dan bersiap siaga. Mereka keluar semua dan berjaga dengan penuh antisipasi. Walau jumlah mereka sedikit hanya 21 orang termasuk Halilintar dan keempat adiknya, mereka semua memiliki kuasa. Mereka bukan manusia biasa melainkan Girim, mereka takkan lari hari ini walau kalah jumlah. Yang pasti mereka bukan pengecut, jika mereka semua akan mati maka setidaknya mereka mengirim pesan pada pemerintah kalau mereka takkan diam diinjak. Saat diinjak, mereka berduri.

Gempa berdiri paling depan, di sekelilingnya ada 18 Girim lagi tersebar di berbagai sudut kampung kecil itu. Halilintar berada di atas bukit tak jauh dari sana, di tangannya ada dua bilah pedang merah sementara Blaze tak jauh dari Gempa sambil mencengkram dua cakram berapi. Daun berada di rumah sebagai tenaga medis, ia menjaga dan mengobati Taufan karena kuasa Daun yang jarang diketahui adalah penyembuhan. Ice berada di paling belakang, berdiri di atap rumah untuk memeriksa cakrawala. Di tangannya tergenggam panah es dengan asap mengepul deras karena terlampau dingin.

Sunyi, hening. Tak terjadi apapun. Beberapa menit seolah beberapa jam. Mereka menjadi semakin cemas dan mulai berbisik-bisik di antara mereka.

"Di mana mereka...?" desah seorang Girim perempuan. Ia memiliki kemampuan suara nyanyian yang menghancurkan.

"Mereka belum datang, mungkin mereka tak bisa lewati pagar alam kita," jawab seorang Girim yang lain yang memiliki cakar dan taring runcing. Ia lalu mengendus. "Dari udara memang bau sekali mereka ini."

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku mendengar keributan samar-samar, tapi jauh rupanya," jawab si cakar runcing. Ia setengah serigala maka ia bisa mengendus dan mendengar dengan tajam.

"Kita bersiaga saja di sini," ujar Gempa. "Jika dipastikan mereka telah pergi, kita akan segera pindah dan tinggal di tempat lain."

"Kita pindah ke Esmahan?" tanya Blaze agak riang. Mereka bisa mulai hidup baru dengan identitas baru di sana.

"Iya, kita pindah ke Esmahan, lebih tepatnya ke hutannya," amin Gempa. "Alasan mengapa kita tak dari awal pindah ke sana karena ada penyapuan ras Girim besar-besaran di Esmahan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Baru dua bulan yang lalu penyapuan itu ditiadakan, jadi aman."

Blaze dan beberapa Girim yang mendengar Gempa merasa senang dengan kabar itu. Setidaknya mereka bisa hidup normal walau di tanah lain, nasib baik mereka sama-sama satu ras jadi mereka bisa berbaur. Dahulu, nenek moyang mereka yang disebut Suku Banjar juga lari dari Esmahan karena serbuan para penjajah asing di Borneo Selatan menuju daerah yang ribuan tahun lalu disebut Sabah, Malaysia—sekarang mereka hanya kembali pulang ke tempat tinggal nenek moyang mereka dahulu yang bertutur bahasa sama pula dengan mereka.

"Jangan senang dulu, kita bereskan yang ada di sini," ujar Halilintar. Seketika itu atmosfirnya kembali serius. Girim yang setengah serigala itu tiba-tiba berteriak memecah suasana.

"Mereka dataaang!"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, terdengar bunyi dengung dari kejauhan seperti bunyi jutaan lebah terbang mendekat. Mereka waspada, tangan-tangan terkepal. Bunyi dengung itu kian mengeras lalu akhirnya muncul gerombolan pesawat tempur dari horizon nun jauh di sana. Halilintar ancang-ancang, ia menyorokkan pedangnya ke langit yang sudah gelap sekali.

"Sambaran Halilintar!"

Terlihat kilat-kilat menyambar beberapa pesawat tempur hingga meledak. Tak ayal pesawat-pesawat itu oleng dan jatuh terbakar dengan asap mengepul hitam—pesawat tempur lainnya berusaha menghindari sambaran kilat dengan bermanuver ke arah lain. Melihat upaya sia-sia mereka, Halilintar menyeringai senang. Ia kian tegak berdiri di atas bukit itu.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos! Sambaran Halilintar!"

Guntur dan kilat dahsyat melalap habis semua pesawat-pesawat tempur itu, langit bercahaya karena besarnya energi listrik. Untung saja itu terjadi agak jauh dari mereka, kalau tidak mereka semua terkena imbasnya. Gempa sebenarnya sudah bersiap dengan tanah pelindung sebab jika petir mengenai tanah maka akan terserap padam.

Menyaksikan kilat-kilat menyambar habis semua pesawat, Blaze dan penduduk Girim lain bersorak penuh kemenangan. Gempa mengacungkan jempol ke arah Halilintar yang hanya tersenyum sedikit.

Namun sayangnya itu tak berakhir di sana.

Dari arah hutan, tampak segerombolan tentara berpakaian serba hitam membawa senapan besar. Mereka sekonyong-konyongnya memberondongi para Girim dengan peluru—kedatangan mereka memang mengejutkan namun Gempa dengan refleks meninju tanah mengeluarkan kuasanya.

"Dinding Pelindung!"

Muncul tembok batu tebal setinggi 3 meter melingkupi para penduduk, Gempa menoleh ke belakang dan menyaksikan empat orang terkena luka tembak cukup fatal di dada dan kepala, sisanya selamat namun dengan luka gores. Itu berarti yang bisa bertarung hanya 15 orang termasuk Gempa, Ice, Blaze dan Halilintar. Gempa mengomando beberapa Girim di belakangnya.

"Kalian bawalah yang terluka ke tempat Daun!" seru Gempa di tengah berisiknya letupan peluru tanpa henti. "Kak Hali!"

"Aku tahu!" seru Halilintar, kedua tangannya sudah dipenuhi aliran listrik berwarna merah terang. "Tetakan Halilintar!"

Gerakan Halilintar terlalu cepat ditangkap oleh mata—ia melesat ke sana dan ke mari membabat habis banyak tentara dengan kedua pedang kembarnya. Arus listrik ribuan _volt _mengalir deras dan menghanguskan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar betapa serunya Halilintar bertarung di balik tembok pelindung, Blaze langsung iri.

"Aku juga!" seru Blaze, ia lalu melompati dinding tanah dengan semburan api dari kakinya, Gempa berteriak.

"Hati-hati!" sang ketua tak bisa ke manapun karena ia harus mempertahankan pelindung ini selama para korban dibawa.

Ice dari atap melihat semua keriuhan dan kekacauan, lalu membidik panah esnya pada kawanan tentara di belakang. Panah itu meluncur dan menciptakan ledakan es. Sebagian personel langsung tewas dengan tubuh mengeras karena kedinginan, sebagian lain terkena _frostbite _parah menyebabkan tangan dan kaki mereka patah seperti kerupuk. Ice kembali mengisi panahnya dan membidik lagi—kali ia akan punahkan tiap personel yang datang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sementara itu, Gempa menumbuk tanah dan terciptalah tangga-tangga untuk melewati tembok batu tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah Girim yang tersisa.

"Serang!" teriak Gempa. Girim-girim yang tersisa langsung menaiki (atau melompat dalam kasus setengah hewan) tangga dan turun menghadapi para tentara melancarkan serangan. Dengan ini, maka pecahlah konfrontasi terbuka antara Girim dan pasukan pemerintah.

Blaze dengan tawa maniak melemparkan cakram-cakram api yang menebas setiap musuh yang dilewatinya. Cakram-cakram itu kembali terbang ke tangannya dan Blaze dengan tawa melengking gembira mengobarkan pusaran api tinggi melumat siapapun di dekatnya. Beberapa tentara menjerit kesakitan saat mereka terbakar hidup-hidup. Halilintar masih terus melakukan gerakan kilat, ia berpindah dengan sekejap mata namun ia menumbangkan banyak musuh. Sesekali ia menjatuhkan sambaran kilat dari langit dan menghancurkan sebarisan pasukan di belakangnya. Ice sekarang mengganti senjatanya dengan meriam es, meriam itu ia topang di bahunya. Dengan sekali lontaran, pelurunya membekukan banyak sekali tentara. Ice sesekali menatap ke arah lain, seperti melihat ke belakang takut ia tak menyadari ada pasukan lain.

Sementara itu di dalam tembok pelindung, tak ada yang tinggal kecuali Gempa dan orang-orang terluka di dalam rumah. Gempa ingin ikut bertarung namun ia harus tinggal sebagai penjaga para Girim yang terluka dan menahan temboknya. Ia cerdas, ia tahu terkadang ada pasukan yang khusus menyelinap di belakang, melakukan serangan kejutan dan mengepung. Gempa juga memiliki kemampuan merasakan getaran pada tanah, seolah "mendengar" dan "melihat" dengan tanah, ia bisa tahu bila ada pasukan lain—karenanya Gempa langsung menyadari saat ia merasakan getaran tak biasa pada tanah. Gempa lalu menyentuh tanah dan memejamkan mata, berusaha fokus pada getaran asing itu di antara kecamuk perang.

Jumlahnya cukup banyak dan berat sekali bendanya. Mungkin belasan ton. Tak hanya berat, benda ini juga besar sekali. Gempa berpikir keras membaca benda-benda besar apa yang berjalan ke arah mereka ini?

Tiba-tiba Gempa terbelalak kaget. Ia lalu berlari memanjati tangga tembok dan berseru nyaring.

"Ada banyak _tank _ke arah sini! Waspadalah!" teriaknya. Halilintar dan Blaze agak terkejut namun mereka masih terus bertarung.

"Arah mana?" seru Halilintar sambil menyetrum beberapa tentara di hadapannya.

"Arah tenggara!"

Halilintar melirik ke arah kirinya, ia belum bisa melihat apapun karena rimbunnya pohon. Merasa pada tempat paling tinggi, Ice lalu menatap ke arah tenggara dan dengan cermat memerhatikan keanehan apa. Benar saja, kira-kira 500 meter dari tempatnya ada pergerakan seolah pepohonan dibabat habis untuk membuat jalan bagi _tank-tank_ militer. Ice bersiul takjub.

"Sebegitunya ingin mereka menghancurkan kampung ini sampai membawa kendaraan berat?" kata Ice sambil membidikkan meriamnya ke arah datangnya _tank-tank _tersebut. Namun sebelum Ice menembakkan meriam tangannya, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan lain.

_Tank-tank _itu mengarahkan _gun turret_-nya ke arah mereka semua, tiga buah kendaraan berat berjejer dan bersiap meluncurkan peledak berkaliber besar. Ice tiba-tiba merasakan rasa panik dan takut yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia berteriak.

"Kak Gempa! Mereka mau menembak!"

Gempa terperanjat. Ia lalu berseru.

"Semua! Tiaraap!"

Tepat sebelum peledak diluncurkan dan mengenai mereka semua, Gempa menumbuk tanah dan menghasilkan kokon batu pelindung yang besar hingga melindungi semua Girim, rumah kecil tempat Daun, Taufan dan keempat korban dirawat. Gempa tahu daya ledak bom ini pasti sangat besar, maka Gempa terus melapisi kokon pelindungnya dengan batu keras hingga bagian paling luar dilapisi dengan berlian sebagai material terkeras di dunia.

Peledak-peledak itu menggempur kokon Gempa dengan tangguh hingga bergoncang hebat pelindung ini. Suara nyaring ledakan benar-benar menulikan mereka semua sampai mereka berteriak kesakitan—jika saja mereka manusia biasa, pastilah sudah pingsan dengan telinga berdarah dan tuli permanen. Ledakan itu memang hanya beberapa detik namun mereka semua terkapar di dalam kokon pelindung, tubuh mereka gemetar. Mereka kolaps dengan telinga sakit luar biasa dan vertigo. Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya, ia masih merasa pusing sekali dan mual akibat ledakan dahsyat tadi—walaupun kokon pelindung Gempa tak bisa dihancurkan, bukan berarti tak ada dampaknya sama sekali. Blaze yang biasanya tangguh seperti Halilintar juga masih tiarap di tanah sambil meremas telinganya yang sakit sekali. Ia muntah-muntah.

Gempa berusaha berdiri dengan lutut gemetar, ia lalu menghitung para Girim yang berada dalam kokon. Di dalam sini tak hanya melindungi para Girim namun ada juga beberapa tentara yang tak sengaja ikut masuk. Karena para tentara ini manusia biasa, maka mereka bergelimpangan tak sadarkan diri dengan telinga berdarah. Gempa sadar _tank-tank_ itu pasti akan menembak lagi dan ia tak yakin mereka semua akan tahan bisingnya ledakan untuk kedua kalinya, maka Gempa lalu menghantam tanah.

Sebuah terowongan tercipta seperti sumur, ada undakan kecil jauh menuju bawah yang sangat gelap. Lubang masuk itu berdiameter 150 cm, cukup lapang untuk dimasuki. Mereka tak ada waktu lagi sebelum ditembak entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Gempa lalu berkata pada semua Girim yang tersisa.

"Aku akan gali jalan bawah tanah sampai Esmahan, kalian semua bawa yang terluka dahulu!"

"Baik!" balas Halilintar sambil bangkit dan berlari ke arah rumah tempat Daun merawat yang terluka. Blaze dan semua Girim yang tersisa ikut pergi ke sana dengan maksud mengangkut kelima anggota mereka yang terluka. Ice lalu melompat turun dari atap dan menuruni terowongan bawah tanah Gempa. Dari sini, Ice bisa mendengar bunyi dinding-dinding tanah digeser, memberikan suara mengerikan seolah ada tanah longsor. Rupanya Gempa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati!" ujar Halilintar kepada Blaze dari pintu masuk terowongan bawah tanah. Ice menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Halilintar tengah menggendong Taufan, Daun dan Blaze di belakangnya. Girim-girim lain juga mengangkut para Girim yang terluka. Ice lalu berkata.

"Kak Blaze, Kakak jalan paling depan, buat obor api biar terang," pinta Ice.

"Oke, oke," sahut Blaze sambil melewati Halilintar dan Taufan. Ia lalu berjalan paling depan dengan kobaran api di tangannya sebagai pelita. Ice, Halilintar, Taufan, Daun dan para Girim lain mengekori hingga mereka semua masuk ke dalam terowongan bawah tanah. Mulut terowongan itu tertutup bersamaan tiap langkah Girim terakhir berlalu, seolah struktur tanah kembali seperti sedia kala dan tak pernah digali. Gempa memang cerdik, batin Halilintar sambil melihat ke belakang. Dengan begini, para tentara pemerintahan takkan bisa menangkap jejak mereka di bawah tanah akibat Gempa menghapuskan segala bentuk penggalian.

Tak berapa lama berselang, terdengar lagi bunyi debam bom hingga membuat telinga mereka berdengung, getarannya cukup terasa di sekitar dinding terowongan tanah ini—namun karena mereka sudah terkubur beberapa meter di bawah tanah, bunyi ledakan itu tak terlalu menyakiti pendengaran.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Gempa, tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut terowongan.

"Semuanya baik dan lengkap," jawab Halilintar. "Kau fokus saja menggali, kami baik-baik saja."

Maka, para Girim terus berjalan dalam kegelapan menyongsong jalan keluar yang mereka harapkan, entah sampai berapa lama. Mereka pikir, mereka telah lolos dari pemerintah dan akhirnya mereka dapat memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru, walau harus memulai dari nol lagi. Yang terpenting, mereka semua selamat dan bersama keluarga serta teman tersayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi**: Hutan Hitam Makra

Pasukan khusus Tempur-A, Kaizo dan Fang tiba dan membasmi habis pasukan tentara pemerintah Yarknan milik PM Sunaim. Mereka kalah telak tak bisa membendung hajaran dari pasukan Kaizo tersebut. Tinggallah tentara Tempur-A, Kaizo dan Fang tersisa di sana, menelisik sisa-sisa pertempuran di senja tersebut.

Kaizo menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah luluh-lantak—rumah-rumah penduduk yang reyot sudah rubuh atau hancur terbakar dan pepohonan di hutan sudah tumbang dan terbakar habis. Mayat-mayat para personel tentara PM Sunaim bergelimpangan hingga pasukan Tempur-A tak bisa menginjak tanah saking banyaknya. Di tengah-tengah perkampungan, ada kokon batu yang lapisan terluarnya dibalut oleh berlian. Kaizo mengetuk dinding kokon itu yang masih utuh walau diberondong oleh peledak berkaliber besar sekalipun. Sang admiral tertarik dengan kemampuan Girim yang dapat menciptakan pelindung seperti ini, kemampuannya luar biasa dan langka. Ia ingin merekrut sang Girim menjadi pasukannya—Kaizo memang sedikit serakah pada kesempatan emas dan orang-orang kompeten. Ia hanya mau menerima yang terbaik saja.

Masih merenung, Fang menghampiri Kaizo dan memberikan hormat. Kaizo membalas gestur bawahannya itu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Admiral, kita tak menemukan satupun Girim di kampung ini, hanya ada tentara suruhan pemerintah," lapor Fang. Kaizo lalu mengelus kokon pelindung Gempa dan berkata.

"Jika kita pecahkan kokon ini, kita bisa mendapat petunjuk ke mana mereka," ujar Kaizo.

"Senjata kita ada yang dilapisi berlian," ujar Fang. "Akan saya perintahkan mereka mendatangkannya ke mari."

"Lakukanlah," ujar Kaizo. "Mungkin mereka akan memperkuat kesatuan kita."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

Terimakasih kepada **anisaasti66 - novanti - Shaby-chan - KaedeRin28 - Guest **yg sudah review chapter lalu~ terimakasih untuk dukungannya! ^-^ terimakasih juga yang telah fave dan follow~

Silakan review bila ada kritik/saran dan komentar kalian atau hanya ingin menyapa saya juga gak apa~


	3. Pelarian

**Sebelumnya**: Kampung tempat tinggal keenam elemental dihancurkan oleh tentara dari PM Sunaim namun Gempa membuat terowongan bawah tanah agar mereka semua bisa lari. Taufan terluka parah. Kaizo bersama Fang datang saat semua telah pergi. Solar tidak ke medan pertempuran.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**Pelarian**

**.**

**.**

Solar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, bahunya menegang. Matanya tajam menatap layar di depannya seolah membenci benda itu—namun sayangnya tidak demikian. Ia hanya benci ketidakberdayaannya sekarang dan hal ini sungguh melukai egonya yang terbiasa mengerjakan apapun dengan luar biasa. Tapi ketika semua kakak-kakak kembarnya diserang, Solar malah diperintahkan Kaizo untuk tinggal di markas dengan dalih harus mengawasi jalannya misi. Perintah Kaizo itu terasa seolah ia tidak memercayai kemampuan Solar dan memilih Fang untuk ikut misi penyelamatan di Hutan Hitam Makra.

Solar sedikit tersinggung. Ia adalah perancang senjata yang jenius, memiliki kekuatan cahaya penghancur dan mumpuni dalam strategi pula. Ia yang seharusnya bersama Kaizo ke Hutan Hitam Makra dan menemui semua saudara kembarnya lagi. Bukannya Fang! Dengan sedikit angkuh, Solar tahu ia lebih baik daripada Fang dan lebih bisa diandalkan. Lagipula, bukankah Solar lebih berhak ikut karena ada saudaranya di sana? Bukankah Kaizo sudah tahu ini? Lalu mengapa Solar harus tinggal?

Ia marah namun ia dengan profesional menahan lidahnya. Mungkin Kaizo memiliki rencana tersendiri, selain itu jika mereka berhasil menyelamatkan para Girim, Solar akan kembali berjumpa dengan semua saudaranya pula. Selama beberapa tahun ia diselamatkan di sini, Kaizo melarangnya untuk pulang kepada saudara-saudaranya karena masalah keamanan. Menurut Kaizo, ada banyak sekali _drone_ mata-mata yang dipasangi peranti detektor energi. Detektor energi inilah yang sangat merepotkan karena bisa mengendus aura unik para Girim saat menggunakan kekuatan mereka lalu mengirimkan datanya pada badan intelijen negara. Solar berspekulasi jika penyerangan di desa itu juga berkat informasi sadapan dari _drone_ mata-mata. Itulah sebabnya para Girim sangat berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kuasa mereka.

Tapi yang tidak diketahui para Girim adalah detektor energi ini sangat sensitif bahkan pada sinyal aura yang sangat lemah sekalipun. Bahkan ada detektor energi yang tak memerlukan penggunaan energi kuasa sama sekali atau energi dorman. Karena itu sebaiknya para Girim sama sekali tidak menggunakan kuasa mereka jika ingin tak diketahui pemerintah Yarknan. Yang menjadi penyebab lokasi mereka terbongkar karena mereka mengira memakai kuasa tak mengapa asalkan tidak sering dan tidak besar energinya.

Sayangnya, bukan ini yang membuat darah Solar seolah membeku.

Kaizo berkata semenjak awal pemerintah Yarknan sudah tahu lokasi persembunyian mereka namun diam saja membiarkan para Girim tertipu, mengira mereka aman-aman saja. Kaizo menerka mungkin mereka menyadap setiap Girim untuk mempelajari mereka—mengenali wajah, kemampuan dan gerak-gerik mereka semua. Solar pikir pemerintahan Yarknan pasti sudah banyak mengumpulkan data-data rahasia Halilintar dan semua adik-adiknya. Ini menandakan biarpun mereka berhasil lolos dari penyerangan, mereka akan lebih mudah ditemukan lagi. Mereka takkan bisa sembunyi dengan mudah.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka usai ditangkap. Kaizo pernah berkata semua Girim akan diperdagangkan dengan dimanfaatkan sistem imunitas mereka untuk bidang kedokteran—sebagai penyembuh segala penyakit yang mustahil disembuhkan, bahkan kultur jaring "menumbuhkan" segala macam organ untuk transplantasi. Kaizo juga mengatakan jika Girim yang tertangkap memiliki kekuatan sangat besar, mereka bisa dieksploitasi sebagai tentara dan dikembangbiakkan dengan cara dikloning. Tak semua upaya kloning berhasil tentu saja sebab rumit dan sulitnya pemetaan DNA. Hasil kloning yang gagal—berbentuk janin-janin berwujud tak karuan—akan diolah menjadi bubur protein untuk para janin kloning di rahim buatan. Kadang, bubur protein ini juga menjadi infus super para milyuner yang sakit berat. Seperti produk daur ulang bernilai fantastis. Tak heran para Girim terus diburu, terutama Girim perempuan agar menjadi "mesin" pencetak Girim-Girim lain hingga mati.

Solar muak pada kekejian mereka. Mereka semua akan merasakan apa yang telah mereka semai, itulah janjinya.

"Solar," panggil seseorang memecah renungan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yaya, rekan satu divisi strategi-persenjataannya. Gadis berkerudung itu duduk menghadap layar. "Fang lapor kalau mereka akan segera kembali. Misi penyelamatan telah usai."

"Hasilnya?"

"Mereka gagal. Semua subjek dari Yarknan telah dieliminasi di lokasi dan mereka tengah mencari jenazah para Girim."

Solar merasa cemas mendengar kabar itu. Adakah saudaranya mati? Jantungnya menggempur rusuknya tanpa ampun, namun Solar bisa mengendalikan rasa kalutnya.

"Estimasi berapa lama lagi mereka kembali?"

"Satu jam setelah evakuasi dan memusnahkan semua mayat para Girim."

Tanpa sadar Solar mencengkram pegangan kursinya. Mayat para Girim akan selalu dimusnahkan sebagai bentuk perlindungan agar jenazah mereka tidak dicuri dan dimanfaatkan pemerintah—ini adalah protokol standar. Biasanya jenazah akan dimusnahkan hingga menjadi pasir hitam lalu disebar abunya sejauh mungkin. Cara ini lebih aman namun Solar akan kesulitan mengetahui apakah saudaranya selamat atau tidak. Bisakah ia memercayai Fang untuk memberitahunya nanti? Solar hanya ingin hatinya tidak terus-menerus bimbang terkatung-katung antara harus lega atau berduka. Setidaknya jika ia tahu siapa yang mati, Solar bisa menangis saat semua orang tidak ada lalu ia akan berusaha berdamai dengan sakit hatinya.

Solar kemudian menepis pikirannya—Halilintar dan Gempa takkan diam saja bukan jika Daun, adik mereka yang paling lemah diserang? Ice dan Blaze pun takkan berpangku tangan bila ada saudara mereka dilukai. Mereka akan selamat dan baik-baik saja. Solar hanya berlebihan. Ia tak boleh hilang rasionalitasnya pada saat seperti ini.

Berusaha menampilkan wajah tenang, Solar lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya.

"Baiklah, beritahu tim medis untuk bersiap menyambut personel yang terluka."

"Dimengerti."

Solar rasa, ini akan menjadi satu jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Satu jam untuk mengetahui siapa saja saudaranya yang mati di sana.

Ia tak tahu apakah ia siap atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: **Hutan Hitam Makra, Perbatasan Yarknan-Esmahan.

Kaizo memerhatikan dengan seksama area itu. Semuanya sudah hancur porak-poranda kecuali kokon batu berlapis berlian milik Gempa yang masih kokoh di tengah-tengah lapangan tandus bekas ledakan. Tempat yang tadinya rimbun oleh pepohonan dan tumbuhan, telah musnah akibat gempuran tentara pemerintah dan _tank-tank_ ganas yang menggilas habis hutan, tanpa ampun menembakkan peluru ke arah para Girim. Kaizo agak mengagumi kokon berlapis berlian ini, perlu Girim berkuasa khusus dan kuat hingga mampu menciptakan kokon sebesar dan setangguh ini.

"Lapor, Admiral," tiba-tiba Fang menghampirinya dan memberikan hormat. Kaizo mengangguk kecil. "Admiral, semua mayat telah diperiksa dan tak ada satupun Girim di sini. Apa perintah selanjutnya?"

Kaizo menggumam. Mungkin semua Girim di kampung ini berada dalam kokon berlian raksasa di depannya. Jika Girim pembuat kokon pelindung ini adalah pengendali tanah maka mustahil mereka semua masih berada dalam kokon ini. Si Girim pengendali tanah pastilah menggali semacam terowongan menembus tanah untuk melarikan diri.

Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Kaizo lalu meraih sesuatu pada kantung jaketnya—sebuah benda kecil bundar berwarna biru-hitam. Itu adalah detektor energi yang biasanya digunakan untuk melacak keberadaan para Girim yang melakukan kuasa walau sekecil apapun dengan menangkap gelombang energi unik yang dipancarkan. Namun detektor ini khusus pengembangan kreatif Solar dan divisinya, yang mana lebih canggih dan berbeda dengan apa yang dipakai pemerintah Yarknan.

Kaizo lalu menekan tombol di sisi benda itu dan muncul sebuah grafik pada layar. Tertera "0.0002 ee/m". Kaizo tersenyum miring. Ternyata benar tak ada Girim di dalam kokon ini. Ini hanya detektor mini, maka pembacaannya hanya berjarak pendek. Status detektor jika di bawah 0.0005 ee/m menandakan Girim dengan energi dorman alias tak mengeluarkan kuasa dengan jumlah kurang dari 5 orang dalam radius 10 meter. Detektor mini ini hanya menangkap energi dorman milik Kaizo dan Fang saja, karena itu Kaizo yakin isi kokon ini kosong dan semua Girim telah melarikan diri lewat jalur bawah tanah. Ini berbahaya sebab lajur bawah tanah juga memiliki resiko mati lemas kekurangan oksigen atau menghirup gas beracun.

Kaizo lalu mengantongi lagi detektor mini itu dan menoleh ke arah Fang yang masih menunggu jawaban sang admiral.

"Siapkan satu pesawat ringan dan satu grup tenaga medis lalu perintahkan personel Tempur-A kembali ke markas kecuali kau," titah Kaizo. Fang agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf, Admiral?"

Kaizo memicingkan matanya ke arah Fang dengan ekspresi tak suka. Fang langsung gugup dan segera menyesali mulutnya yang lebih cepat daripada otaknya.

"Aku tak suka mengulang diriku."

"Ba-baik Admiral. Maaf Admiral," ujar Fang sambil memberikan hormat dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya menatap punggung Fang yang menjauh. Ia berencana mengejar para Girim yang melarikan diri ini dengan detektor gelombang energi yang lebih canggih rancangan Solar. Jika hanya Kaizo dan Fang, tanpa pasukan Tempur-A, Kaizo akan bergerak lebih leluasa dan lebih tersembunyi. Lagipula hari ini sudah membuat Kaizo dalam suasana hati yang baik—PM Sunaim pasti marah besar saat tahu semua Girim yang masih hidup lolos dan semua tentara bawahannya mati dilumat dengan mudah oleh pasukan Kaizo. Kaizo biasanya merekrut para Girim yang mengungsi, lari atau terluka untuk mengabdi padanya. Akibatnya Kaizo menginspirasi kesetiaan dan wibawa pada semua anggota pasukannya sebab mereka merasa hutang nyawa. Kaizo berencana untuk memburu para Girim yang melarikan diri ini dan mengajak mereka untuk mendukung rencana penggulingan kekuasaannya. Mereka takkan menolak sebab mereka juga membenci PM Sunaim yang telah menyengsarakan mereka semua.

Kaizo menyeringai kecil. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan para Girim ini sebelum PM Sunaim menangkap mereka dan menjebloskan mereka ke kamp konsentrasi. Ini akan menjadi kekalahan yang lain bagi PM Sunaim.

Sementara itu, terlihat Fang berlari menghampiri Kaizo sekembalinya ia dari barisan tentara. Seragamnya berkibar ditiup angin dan kacamata berbingkai nilanya tampak menggelap akibat ditimpa sinar terik matahari. Ia berdiri di depan Kaizo dan memberikan hormat yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Lapor, Admiral," ujar Fang. "Saya sudah memberikan amanat pada Kapten Ramenman untuk kembali ke markas. Satu pesawat ringan dengan tim medis juga telah siap."

"Bagus," gumam Kaizo. "Siapkan _drone_ detektor energi, kita kejar mereka sekarang sebelum mereka mati lemas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: **Kota Soreta, Ibukota Yarknan.

"Yang Mulia, misi di Hutan Hitam Makra telah gagal."

Seorang wanita muda yang sedang mengangkat cangkirnya ke bibir segera berhenti. Matanya dengan dingin menatap pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya. Bawahannya yang merupakan seorang jenderal tampak enggan.

"Kami hampir saja mendapatkan mereka namun pasukan pemberontak telah datang. Tak ada satupun yang hidup dan kembali, Yang Mulia."

Wanita yang berparas cantik itu lalu menaruh cangkir teh yang digenggamnya ke cawan. Jarinya gemetar menahan amarah yang membuncah, ia lalu menyelipkan rambut peraknya ke belakang telinga.

"Ulah Kaizo?" tanyanya dengan suara tenang.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Wanita itu lalu berdiri dan melempar cangkirnya ke dinding sebelah sang jenderal hingga pecah berantakan. Ia lalu berteriak penuh murka.

"KURANG AJAR!" bentaknya. "Akan kuhancurkan rencana picisannya dan kukuliti hidup-hidup pemberontak durhaka itu!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik badan dan menatap sang jenderal dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kondisi PM Sunaim?"

"Masih kritis, Yang Mulia," jawabnya. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum sedikit.

"Bagus. Terus gunakan namanya pada setiap perintahku," katanya. "Dan tambah lagi dosisnya agar ia tetap koma hingga aku bisa menguliti Kaizo hidup-hidup lalu membakarnya di tengah Soreta!"

"Dimengerti, Yang Mulia."

Wanita itu kembali duduk dengan tenang, ledakan amarahnya barusan seolah tak pernah terjadi. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya yang lentik.

"Pergilah kau, Amato."

Jenderal itu—Amato—lalu membungkukkan tubuh dan tersenyum dingin. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sang puteri Kaisar Vargoba yang meneruskan kekejaman mendiang ayahnya tersebut. Walaupun parasnya sangat cantik seperti bulan purnama—rambut berkilau keperakan dengan bibir dan pipi sewarna mawar—namun ialah sang maestro dalam banyak petaka yang berhubungan dengan eksploitasi dan perbudakan ras Girim. Amato hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai bidak sekaligus menyembunyikan kartu di belakangnya.

Amato tersenyum tipis sambil menyusuri koridor istana bergaya Romawi tersebut. Suara sepatunya menggema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terowongan bawah tanah.**

Gempa berdiri bertopang pada lututnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa letih dan lemas, seolah semua tulangnya hendak lepas dari engselnya. Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tak tahan lagi, Gempa lalu ambruk dan membaringkan diri di atas tanah lembab yang empuk.

Sudah satu jam tanpa henti Gempa menggali terowongan bawah tanah agar mereka semua bisa melarikan diri dari penyerbuan tentara PM Sunaim. Walau Gempa memiliki tenaga lumayan besar, kalau terus-menerus digunakan tanpa jeda ia pasti akan kelelahan.

Melihat Gempa membaringkan diri akibat kelelahan, Daun dan Ice menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kak Gempa tak apa?" tanya Daun khawatir. Ice menatap Gempa dengan risau.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat," ujar Gempa sambil mengurut kepalanya yang sakit. Melihat Gempa sangat kelelahan, Halilintar lalu berkata.

"Kita istirahat di sini," putus Halilintar. Serempak semua Girim yang ada di terowongan itu—lima Boboiboy bersaudara yang lain dan 15 Girim menyetujui. Mereka memutuskan untuk melepas penat sejenak.

Halilintar semenjak tadi menggendong Taufan yang pingsan dengan hati-hati menurunkan Taufan lalu membaringkannya di tanah. Blaze yang di tangannya ada api sebagai penerangan ikut duduk pula seraya memainkan bola api, ia berbicara akrab pada Girim lain. Daun dan Ice duduk mendampingi Gempa yang berbaring. Girim lain pun juga istirahat, beberapa terdengar mengeluhkan sakit kepala. Mereka semua haus sekali dengan nafas agak sesak akibat udara yang kurang baik. Gempa pun merasakan nafasnya tak nyaman, membuat Gempa curiga—mungkin sakit kepala, sukar bernafas, jantung berdebar dan tubuh lemasnya juga akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Tiba-tiba Gempa teringat sesuatu. Dahulu pernah ada anak-anak yang bermain menjelajah di gua mencari "harta karun" namun tak pernah pulang lagi. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata mereka mati menghirup gas beracun. Gempa tahu dalam penggalian bawah tanah sering muncul bahaya longsor, kekurangan oksigen atau rembesan gas beracun. Longsor takkan terjadi karena kuasa Gempa, namun Gempa takkan tahu sampai mana mereka bisa bertahan di bawah tanah dengan pasokan oksigen kian menipis atau di mana titik gas beracun. Mereka telah lolos dari penyerbuan di kampung mereka namun sekarang mereka terjebak pada bahaya lain. Bahaya yang sudah tiba di sini.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Gempa memerhatikan sekeliling. Tampak Blaze tengah menyalakan api dengan kuasanya agar tetap terang—dan api juga menghabiskan pasokan oksigen.15 Girim lain yang ikut bersama mereka pun tampak bersandar dengan nafas lebih cepat seolah dada mereka sempit, wajah-wajah mereka pucat. Taufan tampak tak terpengaruh karena ia pingsan namun Halilintar agak terengah-engah sambil memijat keningnya. Gempa melihat ke arah Daun dan Ice yang bersandar pada satu sama lain, mereka terlihat menahan kantuk. Tanda awal gejala kekurangan oksigen adalah sakit kepala, jantung berdebar kencang, kurangnya konsentrasi lalu mengantuk. Gempa mulai waspada, walau badannya masih lelah ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," gumam Gempa. "Kita bisa mati lemas."

Baru saja Gempa mengatakan demikian, tiba-tiba saja empat Girim pingsan dengan wajah membiru. Gempa menatap pemandangan itu dengan horor. Rupanya semenjak tadi mereka semua kekurangan oksigen namun tak ada yang sadar akibat terlalu ketakutan hendak berlari. Gempa lalu berseru panik.

"Daun! Kau buat pagar tanaman, mungkin akan ada pasokan oksigen!" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah Daun. Ternyata Daun dan Ice sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan kuku dan wajah membiru. Bersamaan dengan itu, Girim-Girim yang lain ikut tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Mereka yang pingsan takkan sadar lagi kecuali diberikan sirkulasi oksigen yang baik dan jika mereka dibiarkan saja, mereka semua akan tertidur hingga koma lalu mati. Gempa kemudian berbalik ke arah Halilintar dan Blaze—mereka berdua tampak hendak pingsan juga namun bertahan.

"Aku akan gali ke atas dan membuat lubang udara! Kalian jangan sampai tidur!"

"Oke," ujar Blaze sambil menguap. "Tapi aku mau berbaring dulu—ADUH!"

Halilintar menyetrum Blaze dengan sedikit aliran listrik—sontak Blaze terkejut dan kantuknya hilang sedikit. Ganti ia melotot ke arah kakaknya dengan kesal.

Sementara itu Gempa dengan nafas terputus-putus terus menggali ke atas walau badannya terasa berat sekali. Ia sungguh hendak tidur karena rasa kantuk yang semakin menganggu. Kepalanya kian berdenyut nyeri seolah-olah ada ratusan paku menancap. Namun jika Gempa tidak terus menggali, mereka semua akan mati terkubur di sini.

Dada Gempa kian sesak, jantungnya bertalu-talu keras sekali. Tubuhnya kian melemah seiring tenaganya kian terkuras habis. Di sini gelap sekali. Hanya ada tanah basah dan berbau lembab menyengat. Gempa merasa seperti dikubur hidup-hidup dan mencakari tanah kuburannya sendirin, namun berkat kuasanya, samar-samar ia merasakan permukaan tanah yang tak lagi jauh dari tempatnya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi mereka akan selamat. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menghirup udara bebas...

Namun Gempa tiba-tiba merasakan seluruh sendinya meluruh di luar kehendaknya. Dengan rasa takut yang kian tenggelam dengan kesadarannya, Gempa jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hal terakhir dalam pikirannya adalah ia menyesal dan meminta maaf jika mereka semua akan mati terkubur hidup-hidup di sini.

Hal yang sedikit menghibur adalah mereka mati bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, Gempa memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: **Perbatasan Esmahan-Yarknan.

Kaizo dan Fang berlari menerobos pepohonan rindang, sebuah _drone_ kecil terbang di depan mereka dengan lampu kuning kecil berkedip sesekali, menandakan energi terdeteksi cukup lemah. _Drone_ detektor itu tersambung pada layar jam di pergelangan Kaizo dan Fang, menunjukkan tanda "AP 30m - 35m UG" yang berarti 30 meter dari tempat mereka berlari dan kedalaman 35 meter di bawah tanah.

Sebentar lagi, pikir Fang.

Saat mereka melampaui jarak AP 20 meter, tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan ukuran kedalaman tanah. Ketika tadi dalam pembacaan detektor semua Girim berada di bawah 35 meter, sekarang menunjukkan dua tanda. Satu terbaca masih pada kedalaman 35 meter, namun ada satu lagi berjalan naik ke atas—awalnya 30 meter lalu berubah menjadi 27 meter, 24 meter, 20 meter... hingga lambat laut akhirnya berhenti pada 5 meter di bawah tanah dan tak bergerak naik lagi. Fang menoleh pada kakaknya itu.

"Admiral, mengapa bisa?"

"Mungkin mereka hendak keluar," terka Kaizo. Ia melirik pada layar kecil melingkari pergelangan. Tinggal 8 meter mereka akan sampai. Kaizo lalu berkata.

"Fang! Informasikan ke tim medis agar ke mari!"

"Baik, Admiral."

Sementara Fang sibuk menghubungi tim medis yang _stand-by_ di lapangan bekas area pertempuran, Kaizo lebih dahulu sampai. Tampak _drone_ detektor menunjukkan lampu hijau berkedip-kedip, layar pada jam Kaizo menunjukkan "AP 0m - 5m UG/35m UG".

Kaizo memerhatikan tanah di sekitarnya yang dipenuhi tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon besar. Akan sulit mengetahui di mana tepatnya si Girim ini maka tanpa menunggu, Kaizo lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Muncul serabut-serabut halus berwarna biru melingkupi tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja Kaizo meninju tanah di depannya.

Seketika itu tanah di sekitar Kaizo terbelah-belah hingga cukup dalam, pohon-pohon terangkat dan tumbang dengan bunyi berisik. Tanpa sengaja Kaizo melihat sebuah tangan tersembul dengan kuku-kuku membiru bak mayat. Kaizo segera mengalirkan kuasanya—cahaya biru melingkupi daerah sekitar tangan tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja krak! Tanah terbelah sangat lebar, menampakkan sosok berbaju kotor yang terkulai lemah—itu Gempa dengan wajah pucat membiru. Di belakang Gempa, tercipta terowongan kecil bekas ia gali untuk jalan keluar saudara dan teman-temannya sebelum Gempa pingsan kekurangan oksigen.

"Admiral—astaga!" seru Fang yang baru saja datang menyusul. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Gempa dan mencari denyut nadi di lehernya.

"Lemah tapi ia masih hidup," ujar Fang. "Tim medis dalam perjalanan."

"Sisanya masih di dalam," kata Kaizo. Seketika itu berkas-berkas cahaya biru menyusupi terowongan kecil galian Gempa dan kemudian tanah kembali terbelah dengan mudahnya seolah-olah gundukan pasir yang ditahan dengan dinding besi. Terowongan kecil itu kian melebar dan terus dilebarkan hingga dalam sekali—sampai tampak segerombolan Girim terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat membiru dan kuku-kuku menggelap. Hanya ada satu yang masih terbangun dan tergolek lemas yakni Halilintar, matanya nanar menatap lubang yang tiba-tiba terbuka luas seolah mimpi mustahil.

Dengan susah-payah, Halilintar lalu menyeret keluar tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan berbaring di tanah lapang, dengan serakah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya tampak pucat sekali dengan bibir membiru. Ia menatap langit dari dasar lubang yang besar dan dalam ini. Mereka selamat. Gempakah yang menggeser dan menggali lubang sebesar ini? tanya Halilintar dalam hati.

Halilintar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daun, Ice, Taufan, Blaze dan Girim lain. Mereka masih tak sadarkan diri. Halilintar baru saja hendak meraih mereka agar mereka bisa keluar namun tiba-tiba ada gurat-gurat cahaya biru yang membentuk dinding tipis lalu mendorong tanah di atas agar para Girim yang pingsan berada di ruangan terbuka semuanya. Berkat tersibaknya tanah, Halilintar melihat mereka semua tampak pucat sekali, ia tak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak.

Ada bayangan besar menaungi ceruk raksasa tempat Halilintar terbaring. Halilintar menoleh dan melihat ada sebuah pesawat ringan melayang tepat di atasnya. Pintunya terbuka dan muncul banyak orang berseragam hijau tua yang diturunkan ke dasar ceruk. Dua di antara mereka lalu menghampiri Halilintar dan personel lain menghampiri para Girim yang tak sadarkan diri dengan membawa banyak peralatan medis.

Seorang personel memakaikan Halilintar masker oksigen—udara segar mengalir deras dari tabung, Halilintar merasa nafasnya lebih mudah. Ia menoleh ke arah adik-adiknya dan para Girim lain, mereka pun menerima perlakuan yang sama. Mereka semua akan selamat. Mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia merasa agak tenang.

Halilintar lalu menatap ke atas, mencari Gempa yang berada di permukaan. Tampak dua orang personel medis juga menangani Gempa, membuat Halilintar merasa lega. Tak jauh dari sana, Halilintar melihat ada seorang berambut biru tua dan berkacamata—Fang—tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria muda tinggi dengan jaket biru tua—Kaizo. Sang admiral berdiri nun jauh di atas sana, membalas tatapan Halilintar dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Mereka berduakah yang menyelamatkan ia dan adik-adiknya? Siapa mereka? Batin Halilintar.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar diserang oleh firasat tak enak. Mereka berdua bukanlah penyelamat. Lagipula dari mana mereka tahu lokasi Halilintar dan adik-adiknya kalau mereka bukan orang bawahan PM Sunaim? Boleh jadi mereka juga terlibat pada penyerangan di kampung itu dan mereka hanya menangkap mangsa yang lari saja. Usai dirawat, Halilintar dan adik-adiknya serta Girim lain akan diperbudak dan dibunuh setelah selesai kegunaan mereka. PM Sunaim sudah menang telak sekarang. Ia sudah menangkap mereka semua.

Disorientasi, Halilintar segera berontak dan memercikkan listrik ke sekelilingnya. Seorang personel medis yang merawat Halilintar berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaaa! Aduh!"

Personel itu menjauh dari Halilintar dengan kulit memerah terbakar. Halilintar mencampakkan masker oksigennya dan bangkit berdiri, ia lalu melesat menuju Taufan, Ice, Daun, Blaze bersama Girim-Girim lain yang masih pingsan dan dirawat.

"Menjauh dari mereka!" ancam Halilintar dengan percikan listrik merah mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Beberapa personel medis yang melihatnya tampak terkejut namun tak sempat lari sebelum Halilintar menghantam beberapa tenaga medis hingga terjungkal dan menderita luka bakar. Melihat itu, personel medis yang lain langsung lari ketakutan meninggalkan semua pasiennya.

Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang merahnya. Ia kemudian melakukan gerakan kilat—sekejap mata ia berpindah dari dasar lubang ke atas permukaan, tepat di depan Kaizo dan Fang. Fang terperanjat melihat Halilintar tiba-tiba datang dengan pedang kembar merah, ia tak sempat menghindar.

Halilintar mengayunkan tebasan pedangnya ke arah Kaizo dan Fang—namun tiba-tiba tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia melihat ada sejenis pengikat pada lengan dan kakinya, bercahaya biru terang. Halilintar menatap ke arah Kaizo dan sang admiral tampak tenang sekali.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Halilintar. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai dibanjiri listrik merah yang menyambar-nyambar. "Lepaskan dan hadapi aku!"

"Admiral, dia berbahaya," ujar Fang, waspada. Jarinya bersiap menyerang membentuk bayangan.

"Lepaskan, pengecut!" teriak Halilintar pada Kaizo. "Akan kupanggang kau jika menyentuh adik-adikku!"

"Apa kau tak mau bertemu Solar?" tanya Kaizo. "Dia masih hidup dan mengabdi kepadaku."

Halilintar terhenyak. Benarkah? Atau hanya permainan? Solar sudah mati bertahun yang lalu! Kaizo hanya sedang mengolok-oloknya jika ia sudah memperbudak Solar dan mengancam sebentar lagi Halilintar dan semua adik-adiknya akan mengalami nasib yang sama.

Halilintar tak pernah merasa murka sehebat ini, menyebabkan arus listrik merah semakin menggila seolah ada badai petir. Fang segera menjauh dari sana namun Kaizo dengan tenang berdiri di tempat. Kilat-kilat merah menyala dan menjilat-jilat liar, suara ribut listrik bertegangan sangat tinggi terdengar, seolah kicau ribuan burung. Halilintar hendak meledakkan medan listrik ini dan menghanguskan Kaizo.

"Kau akan menyesal," ancam Halilintar. "Kau akan menyesal menyakiti Solar dan adik-adikku!"

Tepat sebelum ledakan puluhan ribu _volt_ terjadi, ada hal yang mengejutkan. Halilintar tiba-tiba merasa energinya dihisap sangat deras membuatnya lemas sekali seakan ia sudah berlari selama 24 jam tanpa istirahat. Sedotan energi itu hanya terjadi sedetik saja namun berhasil membuat badai listrik merah pada tubuh Halilintar langsung lenyap. Tanpa bisa Halilintar kendalikan, ia jatuh ke tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Halilintar menatap ke arah Kaizo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian namun tanpa daya.

"Aku... aku tak boleh diam saja," rutuk Halilintar. "Kau akan..."

"Kebalikannya, justru kalian akan aman bersama kami," balas Kaizo. "Aku harus melumpuhkanmu. Kalian akan terbangun di tempat yang lebih baik."

Dua orang personel medis menghampiri Halilintar dan seorang lagi menyuntikkan _tranquilizer_ padanya. Cairan _sedation_ itu menjalari pembuluh darahnya dan bereaksi sangat cepat—Halilintar merasa sekujur tubuhnya semakin lemah dan ia merasakan kantuk luar biasa.

Halilintar lalu memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu **Anstian** \- **novanti** \- **Guest** \- **V** \- **ma** \- **AxeralenTriche97** \- **Aprilia** \- **RNE **kata-kata kalian membuat saya semangat~

Dan menjawab pertanyaan dari **V**, saya tak tulis romance yaoi/slash/shounen-ai baik KaiFang maupun BoiFang, sebab saya takut dosa jariyah. ^-^ kalaupun saya menulis romance, itu hanya romance Islami straight tanpa kontak fisik dan insya Allah tak menjerumus ke zinah.

Silahkan beri kritik/saran, tanggapan dan komentarnya ya di review~ sampai jumpa lagi!


	4. Reuni

**Sebelumnya**: Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Daun, Ice dan Blaze bersama Girim lain lari melalui terowongan bawah tanah yang digali oleh Gempa. Sayangnya mereka kehabisan oksigen dan pingan, namun berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kaizo dan Fang. Sementara itu, Amato bekerja sebagai jenderal kepada anak perempuan Vargoba yang menggunakan nama PM Sunaim untuk segala eksploitasi yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**Reuni**

**.**

**.**

**Lokasi: Pulau terpencil di tengah laut Esmahan.**

Ketika tahu Admiral Kaizo dan penerusnya, Fang, sudah kembali membawa laporan misi penyelamatan yang gilang-gemilang, Solar tak bisa menahan dirinya.

Ia langsung berlari menuju _hanger_, jantungnya berdegup bertalu-talu pada rongga dadanya. Telah bertahun-tahun ia terpisah dari keenam saudara kembarnya dan kini ia akan menemui mereka lagi. Solar merasa tak percaya ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari mimpi terbesarnya—bagi Solar, Kaizo seolah-olah membawa bulan ke pangkuannya. Selama ini Solar selalu curiga pada Kaizo, namun kini karena perasaan euforianya ia mulai meragukan kecurigaan tak berdasar itu. Kaizo menepati janjinya walau harus menunggu lama karena perlu masa yang tepat. Seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu, Kaizo pun sambil menjalankan rencananya entah apa itu.

Solar berlari menyusuri koridor tersebut, dengan lincah menghindari beberapa personel yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Solar sudah meminta Yaya dan Ying menggantikan posisinya, mereka pasti mengerti betapa pentingnya hari ini. Semua saudaranya akan berkumpul, telah 8 tahun berlalu tanpa sedikitpun Solar melihat wujud mereka bahkan dari kamera _drone_ sekalipun—benaknya berputar-putar bagaimana rupa mereka sekarang. Walau wajah mereka kembar, namun pembawaan karakter dan lingkungan membuat mereka sangat mudah dilihat perbedaannya. Solar merasa kondisi penuh keterbatasan dan kekurangan di pedalaman hutan akan membuat fisik keenam kakaknya berbeda daripada Solar yang hidup aman dalam organisasi tersebut.

Kaki Solar menapaki _hanger_, matanya menatap sebuah pesawat yang baru saja tiba. Pintu pesawat terbuka lebar dan tampak kru medis keluar berhamburan membawa belasan Girim yang berhasil diselamatkan dari Hutan Hitam Makra. Solar melihat dari kejauhan sekelompok personel medis berpakaian serba hijau tua mendorong pasien-pasien mereka ke ruang perawatan dengan tergesa. Pasien-pasien itu tampak kotor dengan wajah dan pakaian kumal penuh tanah. Mereka semua dipakaikan masker oksigen dan tak ada satupun yang sadar. Mata Solar tak henti-henti menatap satu demi satu pasien yang berseliweran di depannya, berharap ada sosok yang ia kenali walau Solar tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa mengenali saudaranya atau tidak.

Solar terus mengamati satu per satu Girim yang digiring ke ruang rawat, namun hingga habis iring-iringan para Girim ditransfer ke unit perawatan, Solar tak menemukan saudaranya. Apa mereka semua sudah mati dan dimusnahkan jasad-jasadnya? Mengapa tak ada satupun saudaranya di sini? Jantung Solar seolah ditancapi oleh sembilu, matanya lantas mencari sosok Fang dan menemukannya tengah menuruni pesawat bersama Admiral Kaizo. Walau lututnya serasa lemas dan gemetar, Solar memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menyongsong kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Admiral," hormat Solar pada Kaizo. Sang admiral balas _salute_ sebagai tanda penerimaan. Solar lalu menurunkan tangannya dengan lidah kebas tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Admiral, maaf, berapa Girim yang selamat?" tanya Solar dengan dada mencelos. Kaizo yang paham keinginan Solar memutuskan untuk tidak mau berbasa-basi dan buang waktu.

"Sekarang ini adalah waktumu bertugas, mengapa kau ada di sini? Keperluan banyak orang lebih penting daripada satu orang!" tegur Kaizo dengan wajah garang. Setelah itu sang admiral beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban siapapun dan ia tak perlu persetujuan siapapun. Kepergian sang admiral diiringi oleh Fang yang menatap kasihan ke arah Solar beserta beberapa personel yang memegang jabatan cukup penting. Diberi perlakuan dingin ketika perasaannya sedang tak karuan membuat Solar hanya berdiri mematung menatap punggung sang admiral, marah dan malu bercampur dilema luar biasa antara logika dan perasaannya—ia tahu ia harus mendahulukan kesatuan, tetapi hatinya meronta-ronta dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

Solar lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Tenang. Tenang. Menurut laporan, semua Girim berhasil diselamatkan dan hidup semua walau ada beberapa yang dalam kondisi cukup parah akibat defisit oksigen di bawah tanah. Solar mungkin tak melihat keenam kakak-kakaknya akibat berkalang tanah dan ia juga dalam kondisi cemas luar biasa. Lagipula, tim medis sedang menangani mereka semua, jika seandainya Solar memilih _ponteng_ bertugas dan pergi menemui saudara-saudaranya, apa yang bisa Solar perbuat kecuali berpangku tangan di koridor rumah sakit menunggu tim dokter usai bekerja? Bukankah lebih baik ia menjalani kewajibannya sembari menunggu?

Hatinya berseru betapa tak adilnya situasi ini—sudah 8 tahun mereka berpisah! Bukankah ia ada hak untuk menemui keluarganya sendiri? Namun logikanya berkata memang sepatutnya ia tidak terhasut oleh keinginan hatinya dan melupakan rasionalisme. Solar tak diperlukan sama sekali selama mereka ditangani tim dokter, ia takkan bisa membantu proses penyembuhan mereka. Lagipula ia hanya akan semakin kalut jika ia diam bertopang dagu tanpa ada yang dikerjakan.

Maka dengan hati tak puas dan logika yang menang, Solar lalu beranjak dari sana seraya menghitung-hitung berapa jam lagi ia harus menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat ialah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna kelabu, terbuat dari logam dan beton. Suasananya agak redup, namun ia masih bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Dindingnya terbuat dari potongan marmer putih dan ada tirai besar berwarna krem yang sedikit tersibak. Halilintar tak bisa melihat apa di balik tirai ini namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali seperti tak memiliki tulang. Perasaannya terasa aneh seakan ia tak ingin berbuat apapun dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Jika dalam situasi normal, Halilintar pasti sudah merasa terancam tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat asing dan kemudian menjadi agresif ingin keluar mencari adik-adiknya.

Otaknya tersentak. Benar juga, di mana semua saudaranya? Apa hal terakhir yang ia ingat? Ia agak susah mengingatnya dan perasaannya terlalu tenang padahal logikanya menjerit tak seharusnya ia merasa tenang-tenang saja. Ia tak boleh diam saja dalam kehampaan. Semua adik-adiknya berada di luar sana, menunggu dalam ketidakpastian dan mungkin dalam bahaya besar.

Halilintar lalu mencoba bangkit namun ia baru menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali kulit yang tersambung di teralis ranjangnya. _Adrenaline_ mulai mengalir deras pada darahnya walau obat penenang masih bekerja agar ia tidak stress dan melakukan kekerasan fisik. Halilintar menarik-narik tali pengekangnya dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi berisik antara teralis dan gembok pengunci. Bunyi itu kian bising bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang kian berusaha melepaskan diri seraya menggeram marah. Tali ini begitu liat dan kuat, entah terbuat dari bahan apa. Halilintar pernah memutuskan pilinan tali tambang besar dengan tenaganya namun tali aneh ini sama sekali tidak bergeming, membuat Halilintar kian frustasi.

"Kurang ajar, aku bukan hewan!" raung Halilintar sembari terus berontak dari ikatannya. Ia lalu hendak mengalirkan listrik untuk membakar talinya namun niatnya batal akibat suara yang memecah pikirannya.

"Halilintar," panggil seseorang. Sontak Halilintar menoleh dan melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Halilintar terhenyak.

Orang itu berwajah mirip sekali dengannya, hanya saja ia memakai kacamata berlensa buram, irisnya berwarna kelabu. Kulitnya lebih cerah daripada Halilintar yang kerap bekerja di bawah sinar matahari agar tetap dapat memberi makan dirinya dan adik-adiknya. Sama halnya dengan Halilintar dan kelima adiknya, di kepalanya pun terdapat sejumput rambut putih. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Halilintar, mungkin karena nutrisi yang ia makan lebih baik daripada Halilintar dan kelima adik kembarnya.

Halilintar terpana menatap sosok mirip seperti dirinya namun berada pada kondisi yang lebih baik. Nafasnya tercekat di dadanya, ia hampir saja tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Sosok aneh itu hanya tersenyum tawar.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Kau seperti adikku yang terlepas dari genggamanku," jawab Halilintar pahit. Dadanya terasa dihimpit perasaan bersalah dan sakit yang begitu lama ia abaikan—kini rasa sakit masa lalu itu datang menerjangnya seolah tsunami, memporak-porandakan dunia dan hatinya yang sudah begitu payah Halilintar rekatkan. Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata namun air matanya terasa kering dan tak mau keluar.

"Solar...?" panggil Halilintar, suaranya sehalus bisikan. Solar mengangguk kecil.

"Hai," sapanya seraya tersenyum sedih.

Halilintar terhenyak, otaknya sulit menerima adik yang selama ini ia mengira sudah mati tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya. Ia lantas teringat ucapan orang itu, Kaizo, ketika menyelamatkan Halilintar dan Girim lain dari bawah tanah—orang itu berkata kalau Solar ada padanya dan tengah mengabdi untuknya, kalau Halilintar bisa menemui lagi adik bungsunya itu, kalau mereka akan terbangun di tempat yang aman. Halilintar pikir ucapan Kaizo hanya olok-olokan belaka, namun ternyata benar adanya. Tapi benarkah dia ini Solar? Bukan hasil dari fatamorgana yang diciptakan oleh otak setengah sadarnya?

Sambil termangu, Halilintar menatap gerak-gerik Solar yang berjalan mendekat lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Halilintar. Si sulung bisa mencium bau minyak pelumas dan cairan antiseptik pada seragam yang dikenakan adiknya. Dengan intens, Halilintar mengamati jemari tangkas Solar membuka gembok ikatan pada tangan Halilintar menggunakan kunci kecil—tak sedetikpun mata Halilintar lepas dari adik bungsunya itu seolah menganalisa tiap jengkal wajah dan gerak-geriknya, mencari persamaannya dengan Solar yang ia kenal 8 tahun lalu. Halilintar hampir tak menyadari lepasnya jeratan pengikat hingga sentuhan jari Solar menyentak lamunannya. Sang kakak melihat adiknya mengusap pergelangan tangannya dengan obat oles untuk mengobati lecet di kulit akibat gesekan pengikat.

"Kau baru siuman dari obat penenang," ujar Solar, bau losion anti-infeksi tercium dari tangan mereka. "Sejam yang lalu kau sudah sadar tapi berontak. Dokter harus menyuntikkan penenang dan mengikatmu."

Halilintar tak berkata-kata. Ia tak ingat ia sudah sadar dan mengamuk melawan petugas medis. Berbicara mengenai itu, Halilintar menarik tangannya dari genggaman Solar agar adik bungsunya itu berhenti mengolesi obat.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dan berada di satu bangsal," katanya. "Aku belum menemui mereka semua. Aku putuskan melihatmu dahulu karena kau yang paling mengkhawatirkan, Halilintar."

Halilintar tak menjawab, ia perhatikan Solar lekat-lekat seolah ia mencari celah apakah ini hanya filamen imajinasinya. Semakin lama ia menatapnya, semakin banyak pula gerak-gerik Solar yang Halilintar ingat dahulu sebelum semuanya terjadi. Tapi ini terlalu muluk rasanya, Halilintar terlalu banyak merasai hal buruk hingga ia menyangsikan hal baik terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak yakin ia pantas menerima kebahagiaan ini—hal yang selalu terjadi padanya hanya kehilangan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, penyesalan tak bertepi dan gejolak amarah yang senantiasa ia bendung. Halilintar tak berani berharap lebih karena ia takut ia akan terhempas dan kecewa lagi. Namun menyaksikan sosok yang mengaku adik bungsunya itu membuat secercah harapan pada hatinya walau Halilintar berusaha menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Menyadari pemikiran pesimis Halilintar, Solar hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk lengan Halilintar.

"Aku nyata, Halilintar," jawabnya. "Penyerangan itu tidak membunuhku, aku terkubur di antara reruntuhan rumah kita. Admiral Kaizo serta pasukannya menemukanku hampir mati karena ledakan itu dan ia membawaku kemari. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memohon pada Admiral dan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk menyenangkan hatinya agar ia mempertemukanku dengan kalian, tapi Admiral kerap berkata terlalu beresiko menjemput kalian karena dapat memprovokasi hal yang tidak diinginkan—lagipula kalian tidak diserang oleh PM Sunaim. Admiral Kaizo meminta kami menaruh beberapa _drone_ mata-mata untuk mengawasi kalian, karenanya kami bisa tahu PM Sunaim akan menyerbu tempat kalian. Penjemputan kalian baru saja bisa dilaksanakan sekarang."

Menceritakan itu membuat topeng wajah Solar tampak retak dan memperlihatkan isi hatinya yang dipenuhi badai haru-biru bahagia, lega dan rasa sedih. Solar tampak berusaha menahan sisi sentimentalnya dan menenangkan diri walau sedikit. Ia lalu menelan ludahnya yang kering.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian, setelah penyerangan hari itu?"

Halilintar memejamkan mata. Ia sangat benci pada kenangan hari itu, hari di mana ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan terpisah dari adik bungsunya.

"Setelah ledakan, Ibu memintaku untuk membawa Gempa, Taufan, Blaze, Ice dan Daun keluar sejauh mungkin sementara Ibu mencari kau dahulu. Katanya akan menyusul dan mencari kami," ujar Halilintar dengan lirih. "Kalian tak pernah datang. Kami menunggu dan menunggu hingga akhirnya kami semua harus berdamai dengan kenyataan kalau kalian sudah mati. Aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku begitu tak berguna dan sebesar apapun kuasaku, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kalian dan hanya tahu berlari. Tak pernah aku merasai rasa menyesal yang menyiksa seperti ini. Jikalau saja tak ada Taufan, Gempa, Ice, Blaze dan Daun, aku pasti sudah gila karena rasa bersalah."

Halilintar tiba-tiba merasakan jemari Solar yang mengusap pipinya—ia baru menyadari ia sudah meneteskan air mata. Halilintar menatap ke arah Solar dan adiknya itu tampak mati-matian menahan perasaan harunya namun akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi. Halilintar tercenung ketika menyaksikan wajah Solar yang mulai basah.

"Maafkan aku kalian harus menanggung kesusahan," ujar Solar, sendu. "Oh, Halilintar, aku lebih suka jika aku hidup menderita menahan rasa lapar dan haus serta menanggung rasa sakit asalkan aku bersama kalian. Aku benci kesunyian ini yang menghantuiku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tak ingin terpisah lagi," ungkap Solar. Ia lalu mengusap kasar air matanya seakan malu ia tampak lemah sudah menangis. "Maaf, maafkan aku," gumam Solar.

Halilintar lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan kedua tangannya terulur meraih adiknya. Dengan perlahan Halilintar mendekap Solar seolah hendak menyatukan hati mereka. Solar balas merangkul kakaknya dan ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Halilintar, entah mengapa air matanya malah kian menderas dan tak mau berhenti. Seakan-akan tanggul rasa sakit kesepian yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba pecah dan hancur, membasuh habis harga diri dan kesombongan kalau Solar takkan menangis lagi. Solar mengeratkan pagutan tangannya pada tubuh kakaknya seolah-olah Halilintar akan berubah menjadi debu dan sirna selama-lamanya. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, Solar lalu mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ia selalu ingin ucapkan.

"Tolong jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi..."

Halilintar balas membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak adiknya, ia lalu memejamkan mata dan melepaskan semua mata rantai kesedihannya.

"Tidak akan, tidak akan," janjinya. "Selamat datang kembali, Solar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sakit Kak?" tanya Gempa seraya duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Taufan. "Perlu bantal lagi?" tawarnya.

Taufan tersenyum cerah ke arah adiknya, ia lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dua bantal agak keras menopangnya di punggung, kedua lengannya dibalut perban. Wajahnya pun ditempeli plester besar pada dahi kanan dan pipinya. Luka bakar akibat terkena ledakan itu tak terlalu parah lagi sekarang karena kemampuan sembuh Girim yang sangat cepat, ditambah lagi Daun menggunakan kuasanya untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka. Taufan sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, kulit baru sudah muncul dan hanya menyisakan luka melepuh ringan.

"Aku oke. Kamu tak perlu cemaskan aku. Daun bekerja dengan sangat baik," ujar Taufan seraya menoleh ke arah Daun yang tertidur pulas di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Daun habis-habisan menguras kuasanya hingga ia langsung jatuh tertidur walau kursi itu tampak tak nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur. Gempa tersenyum melihat adiknya itu, ia mengelus kepala Daun dengan sayang.

"Hmm, kudengar ia yang bangun pertama kali. Daun memang memiliki pemulihan yang lebih cepat daripada kita semua, bahkan Kak Hali sekalipun," ujar Gempa. "Perawat berkata Daun yang menyembuhkan kita semua. Akibatnya kita langsung sehat seperti sedia kala walau kita baru saja lolos dari maut karena kekurangan oksigen."

Gempa kemudian menunduk, keningnya berkerinyit samar. Taufan melihat sekilas ekspresi menyesal pada wajah adiknya namun Gempa segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tidak enak

"Maaf aku sangat ceroboh, seharusnya aku pikirkan masak-masak mengenai pelarian bawah tanah ini, kalian semua hampir mati karena mengikuti ide bodohku," gumam Gempa merasa bersalah. Taufan hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ide bodoh bagaimana? Kita terdesak dan itu ide yang brilian!" gelak Taufan. Ia lalu mengacak rambut Gempa dengan gemas. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?"

Gempa masih tampak tak puas namun ia akhirnya tak membahas persoalan itu. Walau Taufan dan lainnya memaafkannya, namun Gempa tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan dirinya. Seharusnya ia lebih matang lagi dalam mengambil keputusan, bukannya malah membahayakan nyawa semua orang. Seharusnya ia buat lubang udara, seharusnya ia tak terlalu dalam menggali, seharusnya ia meminta Daun untuk membuat pagar tanaman, seharusnya ia tak dikejar rasa takut hingga membutakan logikanya, seharusnya ia bisa menunjukkan jalan yang membebaskan mereka dari bahaya bukannya malah menyeret ke bahaya yang lain, seharusnya Gempa lebih cerdas lagi bukannya berpikiran pendek, seharusnya, seharusnya...

Renungan Gempa dibuyarkan saat ia merasakan kepalanya ditepuk lembut. Gempa mengangkat matanya dari pangkuannya dan melihat Taufan tersenyum teduh ke arahnya, membuat senyap semua praduga "seharusnya, seharusnya" milik Gempa.

"Jangan hukum dirimu, oke? Kau yang paling keras berjuang di antara kami semua," ujar Taufan lembut. "Karena kau, kita lepas dari penyerangan itu. Apapun yang terjadi, lebih baik kita semua mati terkubur di sana daripada ditangkap dan menjadi bulan-bulanan laboratorium pemerintah. Jangan pikirkan lagi, oke? Itu sudah berlalu."

Gempa menggumam mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Taufan kian usil mengacak-acak rambut Gempa hingga berantakan, ia lalu berkata mengalihkan topik.

"Di mana Blaze dan Ice? Kak Hali?"

"Blaze dan Ice di tirai sebelah," ujar Gempa sambil berdiri. Ia menyibakkan tirai besar berwarna pastel, tampak Ice tengah tertidur pulas tanpa masker oksigen berdesakan dengan Blaze yang ikut terlelap di satu tempat tidur.

"Ya ampun, memangnya tak gerah," komentar Taufan sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudah berapa lama mereka siuman?"

"Ice dan Blaze siuman baru 20 menit yang lalu. Blaze berkata ia tak suka ruangan aneh seperti ini maka ia ikut berbaring di ranjang Ice. Mereka mengobrol sebentar lalu tertidur lagi karena masih kelelahan."

"Ah," sahut Taufan. "Kak Hali?"

Gempa menghela nafas panjang, ia lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Dia ada di kamar steril. Nanti kita diizinkan bertemu jika ia sudah tidak mengamuk lagi. Kak Hali bangun awal namun ia merasa terancam. Ia melukai dua perawat dan dokter dengan sambaran kilatnya, ruangannya sampai hangus dan hancur semua peralatan. Dokter berkata ia setengah tidak sadar dan masih dalam pengaruh obat, akhirnya ia ditembak oleh peluru bius dan dipindahkan ke unit lain," ujar Gempa.

Taufan mahfum dengan reaksi kakak mereka. Ia pun agak panik dan linglung saat pertama kali tersadar di tempat tak ia kenali—sebuah ruangan luas dengan sepuluh tempat tidur yang dibatasi tirai pada masing-masing ranjang, langit-langitnya terbuat dari beton dan dindingnya adalah petak-petak ubin putih—biasa disebut bangsal rumah sakit atau barak tempat banyak orang dirawat. Bangsal ini begitu sepi dan teratur, semua tirai tersibak, jadi mereka dapat saling melihat semua saudara mereka yang terbaring pada ranjang masing-masing. Setidaknya walau mereka terbangun di tempat asing, mereka akan merasa lebih tenang jika melihat orang yang mereka kenal. Tak ada pasien lain di bangsal itu, hanya ada mereka berlima. Daun yang siuman lebih dahulu segera sibuk mengobati semua kakak-kakaknya—tak heran mereka semua langsung tersadar dan pulih total begitu terkena sentuhan kuasa Daun.

Tak lama setelah mereka sadar, ada seorang perawat yang menjelaskan di mana mereka semua berada—sebuah benteng sangat besar di pulau terpencil tengah laut Esmahan, di mana para Girim mengungsi dan bekerja untuk Admiral Kaizo, pemberontak legendaris. Awalnya Gempa, Taufan dan Ice skeptis pada ujaran itu namun beberapa menit kemudian mereka langsung menyadari kebenaran perkataan si juru rawat. Mereka melihat tak ada satupun penjaga di luar bangsal, bahkan mereka bebas keluar-masuk jika dinyatakan sehat total. Kalau mereka tahanan, pasti mereka akan diikat dan dijaga petugas, bukan? Apalagi mereka adalah Girim yang diburu pemerintah dan dianggap sangat berharga. Itu berarti mereka benar-benar sudah selamat dalam benteng fantastis ini. Kata-kata tak mampu menggambarkan betapa leganya mereka saat mereka sudah bebas dan aman dari gangguan pemerintahan PM Sunaim, apalagi saat tahu Girim-Girim lain yang satu kampung dengan mereka juga sudah selamat semua dan dirawat di bangsal sebelah. Hanya ada satu ganjalan yang terus mengusik benak Taufan dan Gempa.

"Jadi... sekarang apa? Kita tinggal di sini?" tanya Taufan. "Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi hanya merasa bingung."

Gempa mengerutkan alis karena merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dokter itu berkata, orang yang menyelamatkan kita akan kemari," ujar Gempa. "Admiral Kaizo namanya, ia seorang Girim pula. Ia akan memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi."

"Uh, okelah, kita ikuti saja alurnya," ujar Taufan ringan sambil menyandarkan dirinya. "Aku hanya bosan tak mengerjakan apa-apa."

"Aku juga," gumam Gempa.

Seolah mengabulkan keinginannya, tiba-tiba pintu kaca di bangsal itu terbuka. Gempa dan Taufan menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Halilintar masuk dengan memakai gaun rumah sakit berwarna hijau muda, seperti kimono selutut. Taufan dan Gempa melongo sebentar lalu sedetik kemudian Taufan tertawa keras sekali.

"Astaga Kak Hali! Hahahaha, aneh melihatmu pakai baju begitu!"

Halilintar tampak malu bercampur marah, ia mendelik ke arah Taufan.

"Jangan tertawa! Kalian juga memakai baju yang sama!"

"Ta-tapi tak selucu Kak Hali dengan wajah garang memakai rok terusan begitu," gelak Taufan sambil memukul-mukul kasur untuk melampiaskan humornya sementara Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil. Panas, Halilintar berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Taufan dan menjewer telinga adiknya.

"Aduh, aduh, sakit Kak Hali! Jangan pakai listrik!" ujar Taufan sambil berusaha melepaskan jeweran Halilintar yang diberi bumbu kuasa. Gempa segera berdiri dan melerai.

"Sudah, sudah Kak Hali, kita semua tampak konyol kok," hibur Gempa seraya melepaskan tangan Halilintar dari telinga Taufan. Ia segera mengganti topik. "Kak Hali ke mari berarti sudah sehat ya? Syukurlah."

"Ah ya," ujar Halilintar seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "Aku ke mari karena ada seseorang yang harus kalian temui."

"Huh? Admiral Kaizo?" tanya Taufan sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Halilintar menggeleng singkat.

"Bukan, tapi ayo bangunkan Daun, Ice dan Blaze. Mereka harus menemuinya juga."

Sementara itu, Solar yang berada di luar pintu bangsal berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi semua kakak-kakaknya setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, terutama Daun. Ia rindu sekali pada Daun karena dari kecil mereka tak pernah terpisahkan—ia juga merindukan kelembutan Gempa, keceriaan Taufan, semangat Blaze, Ice yang sering menjadi pendengarnya dan semua kenangan kebersamaan mereka dahulu. Solar tahu semua kakak-kakaknya menyayanginya, namun setelah 8 tahun berpisah Solar tak yakin apakah keadaan masih sama atau sudah berubah. Masihkah Solar mengenal mereka semua dan apakah mereka akan menerimanya seperti sedia kala? Solar tak berani memikirkannya dalam-dalam, ia takut dengan apa yang akan ia tarik kesimpulannya.

"Oy," teguran seseorang membangunkan Solar dari kecamuk di benaknya. Solar menoleh dan melihat Halilintar tengah memandanginya dengan alis sedikit berkerut—orang biasa pasti mengira Halilintar tengah jengkel pada Solar, tetapi itu hanya wajah Halilintar saat agak khawatir.

"Ayo masuk. Mereka menunggu."

Solar mengangguk kecil, kepalanya terasa ringan oleh rasa gugupnya. Dengan ragu, ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu, tangannya terkepal erat sekali dan terasa sedingin es. Solar berdiri mematung memandangi semua tatapan kelima kakaknya yang tampak terkejut dan terdiam. Solar merasa seolah tengah ditelanjangi dan terekspos, mata-mata mereka seperti menghakiminya dan melucuti semua lapisan dirinya tanpa sisa. Solar ingin lari dan bersembunyi saja rasanya.

Tangan hangat Halilintar meremas bahu Solar, sebuah dukungan moril tanpa kata. Solar menatap Halilintar dengan berterimakasih, ia lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Maka dengan suara lugas, Halilintar lalu berkata.

"Dia Solar," ujar Halilintar singkat. "Dia masih hidup."

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Mata Gempa, Taufan, Blaze, Ice dan Daun tampak terbelalak kaget dengan informasi tak terduga itu, pikiran mereka menyuarakan satu pertanyaan yang sama: benarkah? Lama mereka menganggap Solar sudah mati dan tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapat kabar dan melihat ternyata ia masih hidup dalam benteng ini membuat mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka tercenung menatap Solar dengan seribu tanya dan bimbang luar biasa apakah ini dusta atau nyata, membuat Solar kian gugup dan merasa mual saking cemasnya.

Baru saja Solar hendak mundur dan lari sejauh mungkin, tiba-tiba Daun yang berpikiran sederhana segera tersadar dan langsung berlari menghampirinya. Daun lalu menubruk dan memeluk adik satu-satunya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu—perasaan lega, bahagia, tak percaya dan bersyukur melebur menjadi satu.

"Solar, syukurlah," kata Daun dengan suara terbata-bata, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak adiknya. Solar balas memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, samar ia menyesali tulang Daun begitu terasa akibat kerasnya kehidupan mereka dalam isolasi.

"Aku pulang, aku pulang," ujar Solar sambil mengusap-usap punggung Daun untuk menenangkannya. Daun hanya mengangguk tak bisa berkata-kata, suara sesengguknya terdengar cukup menyayat hati Solar hingga ia tak tahan mendengarnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar Daun menangis histeris seperti ini, membuat Solar ikut basah matanya.

"Tak apa, Daun, tak apa. Kau aman di sini," ujar Solar seraya menyandarkan pipinya pada puncak kepala kakaknya. Ia rindu sekali rangkulan Daun yang menentramkan huru-hara dalam hatinya, seperti teh hangat pada hari hujan.

"Woah, wow, wow," seru Blaze memecah suasana haru. "Astaga, itu betul kau, Lampu?" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi. Solar hanya tertawa kecil mendengar julukan lawas Blaze itu, ia mengusap air matanya.

"Ya, ini aku," ujar Solar. Blaze langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tahu kau masih hidup dan ternyata benar! Ohooooo!" soraknya riang. "Kak Upan! Mana bayarannya!?" tagih Blaze seraya meninju bahu Taufan. Taufan yang masih membeku di tempat segera tersadar karena pukulan keras Blaze.

"Aku tak pernah setuju dengan taruhannya!" sangkal Taufan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Solar. "Maafkan aku, sungguh Blaze ini mengada-ada."

"Tak apa," ujar Solar. Taufan lalu segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri.

"Oi, kalian yang masih bengong! Ayo sambut kedatangan adik bungsu kita!"

Sontak Gempa dan Ice segera tersadar dan mereka tampak tak enak hati karena terlalu lama meragu. Taufan dengan senyum lebar khasnya langsung menghampiri Solar seraya membuka tangannya dalam gestur hangat. Gempa, Ice dan Blaze mengikuti langkah Taufan, mereka berkerumun di sekitar Solar yang dengan lembut melepaskan rangkulan Daun seraya membisikkan sesuatu.

"Syukurlah Sol," ujar Taufan. Ia lalu memeluk Solar tanpa menghiraukan luka bakar pada kedua lengannya. "Kau tak tahu betapa leganya aku kalau kau ternyata masih hidup dan baik-baik saja di sini."

Taufan lalu melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil. Solar tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terimakasih, aku pun senang sekali," sahutnya.

"Aku saja yang masih percaya kau hidup!" kata Blaze dengan bangganya. "Selamat datang kembali, Lampu!" seru Blaze sambil memeluk (mencekik) kuat Solar dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan terlalu bersemangat.

"A-ah, terimakasih masih mau percaya, Blaze," ujar Solar dengan nafas sesak. Ice langsung menarik kakaknya itu yang setengah mencekik Solar dengan pelukannya.

"Kak Blaze, kasihan Solar," tegur Ice. Blaze segera melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa tak enak.

"Ahahaha maaf, aku senang sekali soalnya," ujar Blaze sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Solar tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tak apa, aku tak keberatan."

"Kami senang kau selamat," ujar Ice sambil memeluk Solar dengan hangat. "Semoga kau selalu bersama kami sampai kapanpun."

"Aku harap tak ada yang terpisah lagi," ujar Solar sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Ice. Dengan lembut Ice lalu melepaskan dekapannya, menepuk pundak Solar dan menjauh sedikit memberikan ruang bagi Gempa yang maju selangkah.

"Kau pasti kesepian," ujar Gempa dengan senyum sedih. "Andai kami tahu, kami pasti akan mencarimu. Sungguh. Jangan merasa kau diabaikan ya?"

Solar terdiam mendengar tuturan itu, ia memandang wajah Gempa yang tampak muram namun lega. Solar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya—ada senyum tipis pada wajah Halilintar, Taufan yang sumringah menatapnya, Blaze yang riang sekali, Ice yang tampak lega serta Daun yang masih bergelayut pada lengannya sembari menatap Solar seolah tak ada hal yang lebih menarik daripada wajah adiknya. Mata mereka semua dengan bisu membenarkan ucapan Gempa—tak sepatutnya Solar merasa terbuang dan tak disayangi sebab mereka juga sama tak berdayanya. Mereka semua terjebak pada situasi yang penuh duri dan reuni ini adalah buah manis dari ketabahan mereka. Boleh jadi rumah mereka hancur dan mereka hampir mati, namun apa yang hilang telah kembali, seakan-akan semua rasa sedih dan sakit telah terbayar lunas.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak merasa kalian membuangku," ujar Solar sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu memeluk Gempa dengan erat. "Aku senang telah kembali pulang."

Gempa balas merangkul adiknya dan ia mengusap lembut punggung Solar. Matanya terasa basah namun tak ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting adalah ia bahagia sekali apa yang berharga ternyata tidak hilang dan berpulang ke pangkuan mereka semua. Rasanya seolah mereka mendapat kado istimewa dari langit, kado atas kuatnya hati mereka selama ini.

Tiba-tiba, suara bariton asing memecah suasana syahdu tersebut.

"Ini mengharukan sekali."

Serempak ketujuh kembar itu menoleh dan melihat Admiral Kaizo bersama Fang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca. Kaizo lalu melangkah masuk diiringi Fang yang berjalan agak di belakang. Enam kembar Boboiboy segera waspada melihatnya karena aura Kaizo yang terlalu berbahaya dan mengintimidasi, kecuali Solar yang maju ke depan dan memberikan hormat pada atasannya. Kaizo mengangguk kecil pada Solar, sang admiral lalu melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata.

"Karena kalian semua ada di sini, maka aku langsung saja. Pilih mati atau bergabung pada pasukanku?"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**A/N**

Terimakasih kepada **nemoantares - Anstian - Strawberry Cheesecake14 - Aprilia - AxeralenTriche97 - RNE -Enkai** Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah fave dan follow serta masih membaca ff ini~

Chapter ini memang fokus pada reuni dan aNgSt hyahaha moga terhibur aja UwU

Untuk **Anstian**, terimakasih sarannya cinta /ditabok/ saya catat ya hehe~ 3

Untuk **Enkai**, wah dirimu notis ya? Saya suka ngeri-ngeri sedap sama pembaca kayak gini ahaha. Masalah kadar oksigen di bawah tanah seharusnya rendah sekali dan masalah kenapa belasan orang sanggup jalan cukup jauh di bawah tanah yang kecil itu pasti gak mungkin. Tapi mengingat mereka ini Girim, yang mana separuh bukan manusia aka alien, maka mereka bisa bertahan cukup lama dalam pasokan oksigen terbatas, hehe. Jadi kalau berenang bisa menyelam lama sekali atau bisa lari kencang tanpa nafas putus-putus. Eh, namanya juga ada DNA alien yg notabenenya belum tentu perlu oksigen sebanyak manusia normal, jadi perlu waktu agak lama sampai mereka merasakan efek ini. Lagi-lagi, terimakasih sudah review dan membaca! Jika ada pertanyaan lagi silakan saja ^-^

Hayoo siapa yang tungguin **Living Dragons**? /gakadaoi/ Bentar lagi di publish lho~ insya Allah minggu depan karena udah 50% ketiknya.

Silakan beri kritik/saran/tanggapan/komentar kalian di review~


End file.
